Harry Potter et La Fille De Voldemort
by Kikimette Malfoy
Summary: 5e année d'Harry. Hermione disparaît. Quel est le mystère entourant Ange et Sarah?La quelle est la fille de Voldemort? FIC TERMINÉE!
1. Le Rêve

Bon alors Minimoi va etre content(e) pcq jai remis la fic. Je remet juste le chap 1.  
  
Minimoi : Je n'ai remis que le chap 1, si tu veux avoir les autres, tu devras me donner ton adresse e-mail pcq moi je ne viens plus sur ff.net depuis que jai attraper un virus en entrant sur le site. Cette fois jai pris une chance pour venir mais à l'avenir je n'en prendrai plus. Et cesse de me harceler de la sorte, moi, j'ai de l'école et je ne peut pas m'occuper toujours de cette fic à cause que l'école est envahissante en devoir et en plus je suis en secondaire 4, qui est l'une des années les plus importantes alors je dois me concentrer sur mes travaux avant cette fic, tu comprends?  
  
Bon a part ca ben si jai au moins 10 reviews (je sens que je vais attendre tres tres tres longtemps.) je posterai peut-etre le prochain chapitre et j'insiste : 10 REVIEW DE PERSONNE DIFFÉRENTES!!!  
  
Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
HARRY POTTER ET LA FILLE DE VOLDEMORT  
  
CHAPITRE 1: LE RÊVE  
  
Queudver!, s'exclama une voix glacée. Tu viens de faire la pire erreur de ta vie! Non maître, dit Queudver. Vas-t-en de ma robe! Et vous, dit la voix glacée remplie de fureur, Vous devriez essayer de le rattraper! Mais pour l'instant je vais m'occuper de lui.  
  
La silhouette sombre de l'homme s'avança vers une cage, dans laquelle il y avait un homme au cheveux blanc avec un visage qui exprimait plus que la peur, il était terroriser. L'homme à la voix glacée, était grand, il avait la peau blanche comme la craie, il avait de long doigt surnaturel, ces narines était en fente comme les serpents et ses yeux était d'un rouge flamboyant bref tout ce qui pouvait avoir de plus horrible. Il se tenait devant l'homme dans la cage. Un grand sourire déforma son visage à l'air d'un serpent. Son nom? Lord Voldemort!  
  
Toi, tu n'as donc jamais voulu croire à mon retour, dit-il. Pourquoi? Allez parle, plus tu parlera plus longtemps tu restera en vie. Monsieur, dit l'homme dans la cage d'une voix tremblante, je vous assure si je vous aurait vu pour vrai j'y aurait cru. Menteur!, s'exclama Voldemort. Mais là, tu me vois je suis devant toi je te parle et tu n'y croit même pas! Alors cesse de faire l'imbécile!  
  
L'homme dans la cage se recroquevilla dans sa cage mort de peur, son visage exprimant l'horreur et la terreur. L'homme se releva soudain. Il avait vu 3 silhouettes d'une façon plutôt flou sur le bord de la forêt. Il les regarda attentivement. Il y en avait 2 des silhouettes qui étaient grande et l'autre elle était un peu plus petite. Il devait s'agir de 2 adultes et un enfant. Mais pourquoi restait-il là? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'enfuyait pas? Était-ce des prisonniers de Voldemort? Il fallait faire quelque chose. Mais au même moment, le seigneur des ténèbres se remit à parler. Ce n'est pas digne d'un ministre de la magie de ne pas croire en moi. Ce n'est pas digne pour toi non plus de ne pas avoir écouter Dumbledore. Maintenant les Géants sont de mon côté ainsi que les Détraqueurs. Tout les mangemorts que tes Aurors ont réussis à enfermer là-bas sont maintenant de retour parmi nous. Regardes là-bas.  
  
Voldemort pointa vers le tas de mangemorts qui regardait la scène avec attention. En premier ont voyait les Lestranges, les seuls qui lui avait tenu tête et qui était rester vivant. L'homme dans la cage qui s'adonnait être le ministre de la magie se dit surpris de voir à quel point il était courageux quand il dit d'une voix glaçiale : Et ceux là, c'est qui. Ce sont tes amis? Eux?, demanda Voldemort en pointant les 3 silhouettes sur le bord de la forêt. Si tu veux ont peux dire que se sont mes amis. Mais se sont aussi les tiens. Hein? Il en a 2 que tu connais Fudge. Tu sais de qui je parle Fudge? Euh. non pas vraiment. Je ne te laisserai pas y penser bien longtemps.  
  
Lord Voldemort sorti sa baguette magique et la pointa vers Mr. Fudge. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de jeter le moindre sort, car plusieurs sorciers du ministère vinrent à la rescousse du ministre Fudge. Voldemort et ses amis ainsi que ses mangemorts disparurent aussitôt.  
  
Il y eut un gros vide et.  
  
Mais enfin regarder moi ça, dit une voix glacée. C'est le 4 Prviet Drive. 


	2. L'invitation d'Hermione

Salut!!!  
  
Bon j'ai décider de mettre la suite sans les 10 réviews, parce que je me suis bien aperçu que 10 c'était beaucoup. Alors voilà je vous donne le chapitre 2 en espérant avoir des réviews pour celui-ci aussi.  
  
Merci aux réviews de minimoi, vaca et arwen potter.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : L'INVITATION D'HERMIONE  
  
Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, le visage ruisselant de sueur et sa cicatrice brûlante. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de son rêve, mais se qu'il sait c'est que Voldemort avait dit « C'est le 4 Privet Drive ». Il croyait que c'était ça qui l'avait réveiller en sursaut.  
  
En effet Harry Potter habitait le 4 Privet Drive avec son oncle et sa tante et son énorme cousin depuis le jour où Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus maléfique depuis au moins un siècle, s'était rendu dans la maison de ces parents et les avait tuer. Il s'était ensuite tourner vers Harry pour le tuer lui aussi, mais le sort s'était retourner contre lui et il était disparu. Par contre depuis 1 mois environ il était revenu plus fort que jamais. Harry rêvait à lui à tout les soirs. Il se réveillait chaque nuit la cicatrice brûlante.  
  
Harry regarda sur le cadran, il était 1h00. Cela faisait 1hrs qu'il avait 15 ans et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Soudain, quelque chose frappa à sa fenêtre. Il alla l'ouvrir et 4 oiseaux entrèrent. Un qu'il ne connaissait pas laissa tomber une lettre et un paquet sur le lit de Harry et repartirent. Harry prit le paquet. Il venait de son parrain Sirius Black.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Comment ça va? J'espère que tes moldus ne t'achale pas trop. J'espère aussi que Voldemort ne te fatigue pas trop. Enfin, je me suis trouver une nouvelle cachette où je suis certain que le ministère ne pourra pas me trouver. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira parce que vu que je suis rechercher il a été difficile de te trouver un cadeau parmi les boutiques.  
  
De Sirius  
  
Harry prit le paquet que lui avait envoyé Sirius et le déballa. Il y découvrit une magnifique cape noir et des gants noir avec des filets d'argents. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa chouette Hedwidge qui lui avait apporter un paquet. Il commeça par lire la lettre et reconnu aussitôt l'écriture propre de son amie Hermione granger.  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
Comment vas-tu? Moi ça va très bien. J'espère que tes moldus ne te font pas subir des choses trop attroces. Et Tu-sais-qui il ne t'embête pas trop depuis le début des vacances? Enfin, tu sais quoi? Je t'invite chez moi pour le reste des vacances! Mes parents ont accepter que tu viennes. Ron va venir chez moi seulement la 2e semaine du mois d'août. Moi et mes parents nous irons te chercher demain à 5hrs. Renvoie-moi ta réponse. Et ne le dit pas Ron, mais j'ai été nommer préfète de Poudlard!  
  
Amitiés  
  
De Hermione  
  
Harry était content. Il était pour se débarasser des Dursleys, mais aussi c'était la première fois qu'il allait chez Hermione. Vivement demain se disait-il dans sa tête. Il prit une plume et écrit sa réponse à l'arrière de la lettre d'Hermione et la redonna à Hedwidge qui repartit presque aussitôt. Il essaya ensuite d'attraper l'autre minuscule hibou. Il lui courut après pendant au moins 10 minutes avant de pouvoir l'attraper. Quand il prit la lettre, il reconnu aussitôt l'écriture sale de son ami Ron Weasley.  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
Comment ça va chez tes moldus? J'espère qu'il ne te font pas faire toute sortes de choses plate. As-tu eu des nouvelles de Sirius dernièrement? Devine quoi Harry! Toi et moi on va aller passer le reste des vacances chez Hermione! Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle ne nous fera pas trop la morale, tu sais comment elle est. Enfin ce n'est pas trop grave. Vivement chez Hermione!  
  
De Ron  
  
Rien ne pouvait aller mieux. Il était tellement content de pouvoir quitter les Dursleys, qu'il s'imagina toute sorte de choses. jusqu'à temps que le hibou de Poudlard manifeste son impatience. Il alla alors chercher sa lettre. Elle paraissait plus épaisse qu'à l'habitude. Elle avait la liste des livres à acheter, l'habituelle lettre qui disait que l'année commencerait le 1er septembre et aussi une autre lettre.  
  
Cher Mr. Potter,  
  
Étant donné qu'il n'y a plus de capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch pour Gryffondor, j'ai pensé à vous. Si vous voulez être capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, veuillez me renvoyez votre réponse le plus vite possible.  
  
Veuillez croire en mes sentiments distingués.  
Directrice Adjointe, Minerva McGonnagal  
  
Harry relut plusieurs fois la lettre avant de la comprendre. Il était au comble. Premièrement, il allait se débarrasser des Dursleys dès le lendemain, mais non seulement il allait devenir le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie où Harry et ses ami(e)s allaient. Rien ne pouvait le rendre de mauvaise humeur pas même Voldemort ou les Dursleys. PERSONNE NI RIEN ne pouvait gâcher son plaisir. Il alla écrire la réponse au professeur McGonnagal et la donna à l'hibou de Poudlard qui repartit aussitôt.  
  
Harry commença à préparer sa valise. Il la termina juste à temps quand la tante Pétunia vint cogner à sa porte de chambre pour qu'il se lève. Il descendit tranquillement. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il se précipita sur son oncle pour l'avertir que Hermione viendrait le lendemain.  
  
Euh, oncle Vernon, dit Harry, puis-je te poser une question? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, grogna l'oncle Vernon. Euh. et bien mon amie Hermione va venir me chercher demain soir à 5hrs. Et se n'est pas une personne comme mon ami Ron. enfin oui mais s'est parents sont mol. je veut dire qu'ils sont normaux. Alors ton amie Emma. Hermione, s'empressa de rectifier Harry. Oui c'est ça va venir te chercher demain à 5hrs. Et comment viendront-ils? Sûrement en auto cette fois-ci. Ils en ont une. Bon alors c'est d'accord, mais pas de bêtise si non je pourrais revenir sur ma décision!  
  
Harry criait de joie dans sa tête. Il était tellement content qu' il aurait pu crier et sauter de joie, mais il s'en abstint. Il alla plutôt s'asseoir à table et mangea ses ?ufs au bacon.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Alors voilà c'est pas très long mais va falloir vous habituer parce que j'ai pas l'habitude de faire des énormes chapitres. 


	3. Sur Le Chemin De Traverse

CHAPITRE 3 : SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE  
  
Le lendemain très de bonne heure, Harry se réveilla. Il était tellement content de partir de chez les Dursleys qu'il en oublia de faire ses tâche quotidiennes : passer le ballet, arroser les fleurs, faire le ménage partout dans la maison. Vers 4h30, tout le monde alla s'asseoir dans le salon. L'oncle Vernon avait mis un ensemble brun et la tante Pétunia avait enfiler une robe rose. Dudley s'était habiller normalement et se tenait d'une main les fesses et de l'autre il bouchait sa bouche.  
  
À 5hrs pile, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Harry se précipita d'aller ouvrir. Hermione se trouvait là avec ses parents, très souriante. Il fit entrer Hermione et l'emmena en haut pour chercher ses bagages. 5 minutes plus tard, Harry était revenu en bas avec Hermione et les Dursleys s'était aventurer à leur tour à la porte. L'oncle Vernon parlait d'un ton sec à Mr. Granger, le père de Hermione. 10 minutes plus tard, après avoir dit au revoir au Dursleys et être embarquer dans l'auto, il se mit à parler avec enthousiasme avec Hermione.  
  
-Tu vas voir, nous allons beaucoup vous amuser, disait Hermione.  
  
-Oui j'en suis sûr, répondit Harry. Quand est-ce que Ron va venir nous rejoindre?  
  
-Dans une semaine.  
  
-Ah ok. Et tu as vu Viktor.  
  
Hermione fit un sourire gêner et répondit :  
  
-Oui, je l'ai vu. J'ai été chez lui pendant 3 semaines, durant le mois de Juillet. C'est vraiment très beau là-bas.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il a l'intention de venir te voir?  
  
-En fait, il m'avait proposer de venir 1 semaine chez lui et que lui vienne 1 semaine chez moi, mais c'était sois j'y vais pendant 3 semaines et toi et Ron vous venez pendant le mois d'Août. Ou bien que j'aille chez lui et qu'il vienne chez moi et qu'ensuite toi et moi ont aille chez Ron passer le reste des vacances. Mais je voulais vous faire visitez ma maison à toi et à Ron.  
  
-Ah c'est bien. Et est-ce que tu as dit à Ron que tu avais été nommée préfète?  
  
-Mais non! Tu imagines comment il aurait réagit? Il m'aurait presque tuer!  
  
Et ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien pendant tout le voyage. La semaine se passa très bien. Ron parut scandalisé en apprenant que Hermione avait été nommée préfète. 2 jours avant le retour à Poudlard, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter leur fourniture scolaire. L'après midi était éclairer d'un soleil éclatant et d'une chaleur intense.  
  
Vers la fin de la journée, lorsqu'il revinrent d'avoir fait tout leur commission, Harry eu alors une douleur fulgurante à la tête. Au même moment, une jeune fille au cheveux noir de jais passa devant lui en lui jetant un regard qui ne disait rien de bon. Puis la jeune fille se tourna et sourit à Harry. Elle lui dit alors d'une voix glacée :  
  
-Bonjour, je m'Appelle Ange Jorkins. Je vais aller à Poudlard cette année.  
  
-Enchanté, mois c'est Ron Weasley, dit Ron. Tu vas être en première année?  
  
-Non pas du tout. Je serai en 5e année. Mes parents et moi sommes déménagés pendant l'été et il fallait que je continue mes études alors ils m'ont inscrit à Poudlard. Mon père voulait m'envoyer à Durmstrang, mais j'ai insister pour aller à Poudlard.  
  
Puis Ange leurs dit au revoir et repartit. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait été là, Harry avait eu la très nette impression qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelques part. De plus, sa cicatrice n'avait pas cesser de lui faire mal jusqu'à temps que Ange parte. Il trouvait ça très étrange.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire 2 pas, qu'une autre personne très désagréable se pointa : Drago Malefoy.  
  
-Alors Potter, tu te tiens encore avec cette racaille de Weasley et de Sang- de-Bourbe?, dit-il de sa voix traînante.  
  
-La ferme Malefoy!, s'écria Harry.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici?, dit une voix familière et très désagréable derrière eux.  
  
Severus Rogue se tenait devant eux l'air plus menaçant que jamais.  
  
-Alors on se livre à un combat, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
-Non professeur, dit Malefoy. Seulement je ne faisait que passer en faisant une remarque à Potter.  
  
-Rien de telle que petite remarque désagréable à un être célèbre pour se remonter le moral, dit Rogue un sourire aux lèvres. Alors veuillez avoir l'obligeance de bien vouloir continuer votre chemin. Quant à vous Potter si j'étais vous je me dépêcherais.  
  
Et il partit.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Alors voilà c'est le chapitre 3 et merci à Cynore pour ta review!  
  
En passant c'est l'intégrale de l'ancienne jusqu'au chapitre 16, ça va être long! Là on est Samedi le 8 Novembre 21h16 et si je reçois au moins 1 review d'ici demain soir, vous aurez la suite dès demain, sinon, ça risque de prendre encore pas mal de temps! C'est pas que je veux être plate là, je vous offre la possibilité d'avoir la suite plus vite!  
  
Alors oubliez-pas de me laisser une review!  
  
Kim 


	4. Dans Le Poudlard Express

Désoler si j'ai pas publier le chapitre hier comme je l'avais dit si j'aurais un review mais c'est que je suis pas revenu sur lordi depuis hier matin et hier matin j'avais pas encore reçu de review, alors! Mais de toute façon vous avez le chapitre quand même assez vite alors bonne lecture!

***********************************************************************************************

CHAPITRE 4 : DANS LE POUDLARD EXPRESS

De quoi me dépêcher!, s'écria Harry. Me dépêcher pour faire quoi au juste?

- J'en ait aucune idée Harry, répondit Ron.

- Ne l'écoutons pas et repartons, dit Hermione.

Les deux derniers jours, se passèrent en une éclair. Le matin, du retour à Poudlard, Mr et Mme Granger avait fait un succulent petit-déjeuner. 

Vers 9h30, ils partirent dans des taxis en disant au revoir au parents d'Hermione. Ils étaient un peu serrer avec leur bagages mais c'était confortable. Arrivés à la gare de King's Kross, ils payèrent le chaffeur et allèrent se chercher des chariots pour y déposer leur affaires. Ensuite ils partirent vers le quai 9¾. Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent en même temps dans le mur magique et se retrouvèrent sur le quai 9¾ où un train rouge vif était garer. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller chercher un compartiment libre où ils restèrent car contrairement à leur habitude Mme Weasley, la mère de Ron, n'était pas là. 

Le train fini par bouger et ils partirent pour un très long voyage vers le collège Poudlard. Quelques minutes étaient passer à peine que la porte du compartiment ouvrit.

- Oh non, pas Malefoy, dit Ron.

Mais il avait tord. Ce n'était pas Malefoy. C'était Ange, la fille qu'ils avaient rencontrer sur le chemin de traverse.

- Vous attendiez quelqu'un?, dit elle d'une voix glacée. 

- Non, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, dit Ron gêner.

- Ah bon. Alors je peux me placer avec vous? Les autre compartiments sont pleins.

- Oui bien sûr.

Et elle entra en mettant ces choses dans le sac à bagages. Puis elle reprit D'une voix toujours aussi glacée :

- Alors vous avez hâte d'être arrivé?

- Désoler mais je vais rejoindre Ginny elle est seule, dit Hermione.

Et elle sortit en hâte sans adresser un regard à personne.

- Alors? Je vous ai posée une question non?, dit Ange d'une voix plus glacée que jamais.

- Ah oui, dit Ron, oui nous avons très hâte c'est certain.

- Vous pouvez me parler des profs.?

- Ouais, dit Harry. Il y a le professeur McGonnagal, elle enseigne la métamorphose. Elle est sévère mais très gentille. Il y a Hagrid qui enseigne les soins au créature magique. Il est très gentil, mais plusieurs n'ose pas l'avouer. Il y a le professeur Rogue. Il est très sévère avec tout le monde sauf les serpentards. Il favorise sa maison comparer aux autres.Il déteste ces élèves. Il y a le professeur Trelawney, la prof de Divination. Elle prédit ma mort à chaque cours. Dans sa classe ont crève de chaleur. 

- Cool!, dit Ange. Mais, Rogue est détester de tous?

- Oui.

- Eh bien. Il ne me l'avait jamais dit!

- Comment ça?, demanda Ron stupéfait de sa réaction. Comment ça il te l'a jamais dit? Tu le connais?

- Oui, c'est un des amis de mon père. Ils sont très proche tout les deux.

Le voyage vers Poudlard était beaucoup plus amusant que prévu. Puis vers 7h le soir, le train s'arrêta. Harry, Ron et Ange sortirent du compartiment pour aller dans le couloir où il était bondé d'élèves.

***********************************************************************************************

Alors voilà! Et c'est le même principe, au moins un review si vous voulez le chapitre 5 pour demain!

Et merci à Cynore pour ta review!


	5. La Cérémonie De Répartition

CHAPITRE 5 : LA CÉRÉMONIE DE RÉPARTITION

Quand ils sortirent Harry vit Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George pas loin. Lui et ses amis allèrent les rejoindre. Cette année, c'était des limousine qui amenait les élèves à l'école et même les 1e année passait par se chemin au lieu de passer par le lac. Harry se dit que se devait être à cause du retour de Voldemort. 

Quand tout le monde arriva au Hall d'entrer, ont entendit la voix du professeur McGonnagal :

- Tout les premières année veuillez restés dehors pendant que les anciens entre. Potter, Weasley, Granger venez avec moi.

- Oh non!, dit Ron, on va encore manqués la cérémonie de la répartition!

- Non monsieur Weasley vous allez y participé, répondit McGonnagal. Vous allez seulement passer en dernier pour simple raison de sécurité.

Quand tout les élèves à part les première années furent passés McGonnagal autorisa Harry, Ron et Hermione à entrer. Les trois amis allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor avec leur camarades. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur McGonnagal entra un tabouret et un chapeau à la main suivi des nouveaux élèves.

Le choixpeau magique chanta sa chanson et tout le monde applaudit. Ensuite Dumbldore se leva et dit :

- Cette année nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève qui sera en 5e année. Je demanderais donc à Ange Jorkins de bien vouloir venir mettre le choixpeau magique sur sa tête.

Ange avança vers le tabouret d'un pas assurer, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle mit le choixpeau magique sur sa tête, cela lui prit un temps fou avant de décider sa maison qui allait être au grand désespoir de Harry :

- _Serpentard!_

Ange lança un regard vers la table des Gryffondor. Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ange alla s'installer à la table des Serpentards où Drago Malefoy, le pire ennemi de Harry, l'accueilli joyeusement.

- Asik, Sarah!

La cérémonie avait déjà commencée. Une jeune fille au cheveux blond bouclé s'avança du même pas assurer que Ange, ce qui paru étrange à Harry, car habituellement les élèves n'était pas très assurer. Après un court instant de silence, le choixpeau lança :

- _Poufsouffle!_

Des applaudissements retentirent de la table des Poufsouffle où la jeune fille alla s'asseoir. 

- Bartley, Nathan!

Un jeune garçon au cheveux noir et au teint pâle s'avança vers le tabouret. Il le mit et le choixpeau mit pas longtemps pour annoncé :

- _Gryffondor!_

Harry et ses amis acclamèrent le jeune Nathan. C'est alors que Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

- J'aimerais précisé, dit-il, que Mr Nathan Bartley et sa sœur Natacha Bartley qui passera bientôt sont eux aussi en 5e année.

- Bartley, Natacha!

Une jeune fille au cheveux courts noir, aux yeux très froid et au teint pâle s'avança vers le tabouret. Elle s'assit et mis le choixpeau sur sa tête. Sa maison lui fut assigner presque immédiatement :

- _Gryffondor!_

Puis la cérémonie continua. À la fin, Dumbledore se releva pour faire son discours habituel et les plat et gobelet se remplirent. C'est Ron qui partit la discussion :

- Pourquoi tu es partie quand Ange est arrivée?

- Parce que je n'aime pas Ange, répondit Hermione. Sa façon de parler et en plus sa voix est tellement froide. 

- Mais on s'en fou! Elle est gentille!

- Ça c'est une impression qu'elle vous a donnée pour gagné votre confiance c'est évident non?

- Écoutes Hermione, elle a été gentille avec nous pendant tout le voyage, dit Harry. Et c'est vrai que sa voix est très froide, mais tu sais c'est rien à comparer Voldemort.

- Arrête de prononcé son nom, Harry, dit Ron.

Par contre Harry ne croyait pas vraiment se qu'il disait. Il se disait que Hermione avait raison dans un sens. Mais il n'osait pas se l'avouer.

************************************************************************************

Alors voilà et j'espère que vous avez aimez. N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer un réview ça fait toujours plaisir!

Merci aussi à **Kiwi et **Tonks la metamorphmagus** pour vos reviews!**

La suite, demain, si j'ai des reviews!!!


	6. La Disparition d'Hermione

CHAPITRE 6 : LA DISPARITION D'HERMIONE

Quand ils eurent fini, ils se levèrent et montèrent à la salle commune. Hermione alla se coucher directement. Tandis que Harry et Ron rest`rent pendant une heure dans la salle commune et allèrent se coucher à leur tour.

Le lendemain, c'était une journée assez mouvementé. Mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il descendit avec Ron et Hermione à la Grande Salle où il alla prendre son petit-déjeuner, où il reçu son horraire.

- Oh, non! Nous avons 2 heures de potion en premier et avec les Serpentards en plus, s'exclama Ron en regardant son horaire.

- Comme on va s'amuser, répondit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Et après on a divination. Mais au moins on a DFCM cet après midi.

- Au fait qui est le prof de DFCM, demanda Hermione.

Harry regarda à la table des professeurs. Il y avait une femme que Harry ne connaissait pas et qui n'était pas là hier. De plus elle parlait avec Rogue, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter vraiment. Il avait plutôt l'air de regarder son décolter. Harry rit en voyant ça puis se retourna vers ses amis.

C'est alors que Dumbledore se leva. Tout le monde se tut.

- J'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DFCM qui n'était pas encore arriver hier. Voici Hélèna Edwards.

La femme se leva et salua les élèves qui l'applaudissait bruyamment. Mais on voyait sur le visage de certains une crainte dont Fred et George.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête?, demanda Harry. 

Mais les jumeaux ne répondirent pas. Ils fixaient le prof d'une étrange manière.

Une demi heure plus tard les élèves se préparait pour aller leur premier cours. Harry, Ron et Hermione sortait de la Grande Salle quand une voix glacé les interpella. C'était Ange.

- Bonjour Ange, dit Harry.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit Ange. Hermione je peut te parler?

- Pourquoi?, dit Hermione d'une voix étrange.

- Parce que je veux mettre des choses au clair avec toi.

- Quel genre de chose.

- Comme le fait qu'on ne soit pas partit du bon pied tout les deux.

- Bon d'accord je viens. Je vais vous rejoindre en cours de potion.

Harry et Ron allèrent donc en potion où Rogue était déjà arriver. Ils s'assirent et attendirent. Quelques seconde avant que le cours commence Ange arriva, mais pas Hermione. Harry s'inquiéta. Le cours se passa plutôt bien. Mais il se passa quelques chose d'étrange. Rogue s'était approcher de la table de Ange et lui avait parler amicalement en lui faisant un sourire non pas méprisant comme d'habitude mais un sourire étrangement amical. Ce qui paru surprendre tout le monde, même les Serpentard.

Harry ne vit pas Hermione de l'avant midi. Elle ne vint pas manger au déjeuner non plus et ne vint pas au cours de Soins au créature magique. Harry et Ron s'inquiétait beaucoup. C'est lors du dîner du soir, McGonnagal vint les voir et leur dit :

- Potter, Weasley, venez avec moi.

Il suivirent le professeur qui les emmena dans son bureau.

- Avez-vous vu miss Granger aujourd'hui, demanda McGonnagal.

- Non, professeur, répondirent Harry et Ron inquiet. 

- Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois?

- C'est après le petit-déjeuner quand nous sommes sorti elle est partie avec Ange Jorkins parce que je crois qu'elle voulais faire un règlement de compte, répondit Harry.

- Et vous avez revu Ange Jorkins?, demanda le prof d'une voix inquiète. 

- Oui elle est venu au cours de potion, mais Hermione n'était pas là, répondit Ron.

- Je vais en parler au professeur Dumbledore, je crois que nous devons organiser des recherches car se n'est sérieusement pas le genre de Miss Granger de ne pas aller à ses cours. Vous pouvez retourner dans la Grande Salle.

- Merci professeur, répondirent Harry et Ron plus inquiet que jamais avant de sortir du bureau. 

***********************************************************************************************

Alors voilà pour le chapitre 6!

Je n'ai eu qu'un seul review pour le chapitre 5! C'est pas beaucoup! Enfin c'est mieux que de pas en avoir du tout! Alors merci à **Minimoi pour ta review.**

Prochain chapitre, demain si j'ai au moins un review, bref comme d'habitude!


	7. Premier Match De Quidditch

CHAPITRE 7 : PREMIER MATCH DE QUIDDITCH

Deux mois passèrent sans qu'on ait de nouvelle d'Hermione. On en avait pas entendu parler dans La Gazette Des Sorciers, mais la rumeur circulait. Plusieurs avait leur propre théorie sur sa soudaine disparition. Par contre les Serpentard semblait s'en moquer. Mais il ne manquait jamais d'en parler devant les amis d'Hermione. La seule personne qui semblait ne pas s'en occuper était Ange, mais elle paraissait bizarre, beaucoup plus dans les nuages que sur terre. 

Harry se promenait dans un couloir désert. Il pensait. Non pour une fois il ne pensait pas à Hermione, il pensait Quidditch. Depuis plusieurs semaines la session d'entraînement avait recommencer. Le prochain match allait opposé Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Et comme étant le capitaine de l'équipe, Harry se devait de trouver des tactiques auquel les Serpentards ne s'attendrait pas. 

Soudain, il fonça dans quelqu'un qui courait. Il fut projeter par terre tout comme l'autre personne. Quand il se releva, il reconnut Malefoy.

- Hé Potter t'a pas vu l'article sur ton amie Sang-De-Bourbe dans la gazette?, demanda Malefoy.

- Quoi? Quel article? Montre-moi ça, s'exclama Harry.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Malefoy de répliquer et pris le journal entre ses mains. C'est alors qu'il vit un article sur Hermione en première page.

_UN ÉLÈVE DE POUDLARD DISPARAÎT_

_Une jeune fille de 5e année de Poudlard, d'origine moldu a disparu avant même son premier cours. En effet, Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du célèbre Harry Potter, serait disparu dans des circonstances étranges après avoir été faire un règlement de compte avec une nouvelle élève étant entrer directement en 5e année, Ange Jorkins. « Je le répète pour la cinquantième fois, je n'ai pas toucher à un cheveux de cette répugnante fille », dit miss Jorkins. Par ailleurs, les professeurs sont extrêmement inquiet et en voici la cause : « Miss Granger n'a jamais manquée aucun cours. C'est une élève modèle et préfète. Cette disparition soudaine pourrait portée croire à de future autre disparition », déclare le professeur McGonnagal, directrice adjointe. En espérant que nous retrouvions miss Granger rapidement avant que quoi que ce soit lui arrive._

Harry releva les yeux, stupéfait. Malefoy ricana, lui prit le journal des mains et lui dit :

- Alors Potter j'espère que ça ne te déconcentra pas trop.

Et il ria de plus belle en repartant de l'autre côté. Harry stupéfait, lui, resta là pendant un petit moment et retourna vers la grande salle où le déjeuner allait être bientôt servit. Les discussion était surtout sur le match de Quidditch du lendemain. Harry était inquiet. 

Le soir venu, Harry était tellement inquiet et pas très rassuré qu'il ne put dormir plus de 3 heures, ce qui le désespéra encore plus.

L'avant-midi se passa très rapidement, et bientôt il fut temps pour les 2 équipes de se préparer pour le match. Harry était le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor et à l'horreur de Harry, c'était Drago Malefoy qui avait récolter le même poste pour les Serpentards. Le nouveau gardien était un élève de 3e année que Harry ne connaissait pas bien et qui s'appelait Léon Butshkov. Ange était la nouvelle poursuiveuse de Serpentards et d'après des commentaires, elle était très habile. Dans les vestiaires, on était plutôt nerveux.

- Bon je n'ai jamais été très bon dans les discours, commença Harry, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est soyez au plus fort de votre force et faites pour que cette année ce soit Gryffondor qui gagne la coupe de Quidditch!!

- Bien dit Harry!, dit Katie Bell.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, ils furent accueilli par un tonneau de cris d'encouragement. 

- Les capitaines, serez-vous la main, dit Mme Bibine. 

Harry et Malefoy se serrèrent la main aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient comme pour casser la main de l'autre. Après le coup de sifflet, 14 personne s'envolèrent sur leur balais.

- Et voilà la partie commence!, dit Lee Jordan le commentateur des match. Gryffondor a le souafle. Bell le passe à Johnson qui le lance et… non c'est intercepter par les Serpentard. Le souafle est repris par Angelina Johnson. Elle s'avance et… BUT!!!

Harry fit plusieurs prouesse dans les airs avant de se remettre à chercher le vif d'or. Maintenant, plus de 15 minutes était passer sans que lui ou Malefoy, qui était attrapeur de l'équipe des Serpentards, ne voient le vif d'or.

- … la passe et… Jorkins marque! C'est maintenant 60 à 50 en faveur des Serpentards. 

Harry devait absolument trouver le vif d'or au plus vite. Et oui, la rumeur était vraie, Ange était une sacrée bonne joueuse de Quidditch et cela inquiétait beaucoup Harry. Soudain, il vit une petite balle doré à quelques mètre du sol. Il piqua vers le sol. Malefoy devait l'avoir vu lui aussi parce qu'il plongea lui aussi vers le sol. Harry entendit alors le score dit par Lee Jordan :

- C'est maintenant 80 à 60 pour Serpentard et oh! Les attrapeurs ont repéré le vif d'or.

Des cris d'encouragement résonnèrent au oreille de Harry. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivé sur lui et Malefoy. Vu que Harry avait un meilleur balais, il allait beaucoup plus vite, ce qui lui permit de pouvoir étendre sa main et de la refermer sur la petite boule doré. Aussitôt fait, aussitôt des cris d'acclamation surgirent de toute part. Harry redescendit en brandissant le poing en l'air. La foule se précipitait sur lui. C'est alors qu'il vit Ron. Il alla le voir. Plus loin il vit Ange faire la moue. Il détourna son regard et se mit à crier avec Ron.

- On a gagner Harry, on a gagner, criait Ron.

- Oui c'est vrai on a gagner contre les pourris de Serpentard!, répondit joyeusement Harry.

- Oui et vous nous le paierez, dit alors une voix froide derrière lui. 

Il se retourna et vit Ange. Ces yeux lançait des éclairs. De toute évidence elle était furieuse.

- Pour ton information Potter c'est vous qui avez été pourris jusqu'à temps que tu attrape ton vif d'or, dit-elle. Et n'oublie pas vous allez le payer de vous avoir penser plus haut que nous.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de lui répondre. Elle repartit vers Malefoy. Harry et Ron se regardèrent stupéfait.

- Harry, je crois qu'elle ne nous prend plus comme étant ces amis, dit Ron.

- Oui je crois moi aussi, dit Harry. C'est dommage elle était tellement gentille. Mais, que voulait-elle dire par nous allons le payer?

- Aucune idée. Mais si tu veux au lieu de se soucier d'elle, pourquoi n'irions nous pas fêter avec les autres.

- Très bonne idée!

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, la fête dura jusqu'à temps qu'à minuit le professeur McGonnagal vienne leur dire que la fête était fini. Quand Harry alla se coucher, il ne fit aucun cauchemar et  dormit paisiblement pour une fois jusqu'au lendemain.

***********************************************************************

Bon alors c'était le chapitre 7. Désoler pour le retard, j'essaierai que ça n'arrive plus, mais voyez-vous, j'étais en train de lire une fic qui était ultra intéressante et qui contenait 48 chapitres! Et moi qui ne lit pas vite! Lol!

Bon alors même blabla que d'habitude : 1 review, 1 chapitre!

Bisous

Kim


	8. Étrange Cadeau De Noël

CHAPITRE 8 : ÉTRANGE CADEAU DE NOËL 

**Q**uelques semaines passèrent depuis que Gryffondor avait gagner le match contre Serpentard. Depuis, aucune nouvelle d'Hermione n'avait été donné. Harry, Ron, les autres amis d'Hermione et surtout les professeurs ne voyait pas grand espoir de la retrouver vivante. Cela était arrivé à Harry de fouiller à certains endroits près de la Grande Salle en recherche d'indice mais en vain. Rien. Absolument rien d'Hermione n'avait été trouver. Pas même une chaussure égarer. Rien! Ça en devenait désespérant.

Pendant la dernière semaine, le professeur McGonnagal était passée dans les classe afin de savoir qui resterait à Poudlard pendant les vacances de noël. Seul Harry et les Weasley s'y était inscrit. Les Jumeaux restaient pour pouvoir être près de Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes, pour pouvoir obtenir une réponse le plus vite possible de leur requête à être co-propriétaire du magasin. Ginny, elle, restait simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule. Ron, lui avait inventé plein d'histoire pour resté, mais Harry savait que c'était pour pas le laisser seul à noël et il lui en était très reconnaissant. 

C'est le 19 Décembre, lors du premier jour des vacances, lorsque tout le monde était partit, que le professeur McGonnagal entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où était Harry et Ron.

- Potter, Weasley, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle.

Intriguer, les deux amis la suivirent. Le professeur les emmena vers l'infirmerie. Et là par terre, un corps était là. Il avait l'air bien vivant, mais inconscient. 

- Cela risque de vous faire tout un choc, dit le professeur. 

- Je crois que nous sommes prêt, dit Harry qui redoutait qui cela allait être.

McGonnagal prit le corps et le tourna. C'était…

- Hermione!!!!!!

Les deux garçons s'était précipiter sur elle. 

- Est-elle vivante professeur, demanda Ron en pleurant.

- Oui, mais elle est sans connaissance, répondit doucement McGonnagal.

- Depuis quand l'avez-vous trouver?, demanda Harry.

- Depuis 10 minutes, Mr. Potter. Mme Pomfresh est allée chercher un remède. J'ai envoyer Hagrid chercher le plus vite possible les autres professeurs et surtout le professeur Dumbledore.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'une multitude de pas presser retentisse au bout du couloir. Les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue, Edwards, Flitwick et Chourave arrivèrent. Mme Pomfresh arriva quelques secondes après eux. Elle fit boire le remède à Hermione pendant que Dumbledore et McGonnagal parlait. Quand l'infirmière eu fini, Rogue et elle emmenèrent Hermione sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Les autres entrèrent, Harry et Ron en premier.

- Lorsque les élèves seront de retour, commença Dumbledore, nous interrogerons miss Jorkins. Harry et Ronald pourront assister à l'entrevue qui se fera sous l'influence de véritaserium, donc elle ne pourra pas mentir.

Tout le monde approuva et Mme Pomfresh mit tout le monde dehors. 

Des jours passèrent pendant lesquels Harry et Ron allaient visiter Hermione toujours inconsciente. Le matin de noël, Harry se réveilla avec plusieurs cadeaux sur le bord de son lit. Ron, lui, était déjà réveiller depuis un petit bout déjà.

- Je t'attendais pour ouvrir mes cadeaux, lui dit Ron.

- Merci c'est gentil, répondit Harry.

Harry commença à développer ces cadeaux. Sirius lui envoyait un nécessaire à baguette, que Harry avait grandement besoin. Ron lui donnait un abonnement au magasine de Quidditch. Mme Weasley lui donnait un pull rouge avec le lion de Gryffondor ainsi que ces habituels délicieux petit pains. Hermione ne lui offrait rien car elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller en acheter… en fait elle n'avait pas pu. À la fin, il lui restait un cadeau. Quand il l'ouvrit, il y avait une lettre avec un miroir. Harry prit la lettre où c'était écrit d'une écriture rapide :

Potter, ce miroir révèle des secrets. Pour pouvoir aller dans les secret cacher dans le miroir vous devez prononcé : Answer The Questions. 

Harry regarda le miroir : un autre mystère. Cela datait de 1975. 

- Qu'y a-t-il, demanda Ron.

- Ce miroir je ne sais pas de qui ça viens, répondit Harry.

- Il n'y a pas de signature?

- Non aucune. Je me demande vraiment qui pourrait me l'avoir donner.

- Peut-être Dumbledore!

- Non, je ne crois pas. C'est écrit que ça date de 1975. Peut-être Voldemort.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il te ferais un cadeau ce gars là? Ou plutôt ce monstre devrais-je dire. 

- Mais alors qui?

Ron haussa les épaules. À ni l'un, ni l'autre ne venait de réponse. Chaque réponse à cet question qui leur venait, cela leur semblait tellement impossible… et pourtant.

Pendant la 2e semaine, Harry et Ron firent leur devoir de vacance que les professeurs leur avait demander de faire. Encore une fois, Harry et Ron inventèrent des choses atroces qui allait leur arriver pour le devoir de Divination. Hermione était revenu 5 jours avant que les cours recommence. Comme Harry et Ron l'avaient prévu, elle s'arrachait les cheveux de la tête et se tortillait dans sa chaise à cause qu'elle avait manquée les premier mois d'école. Fred et George essayèrent même de la faire rire sans bon succès. 

***********************************************************************************************

Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé et que pour celui-ci vous allez me laissé des reviews. Enfin, je vous le donne quand même parce que je feel gentille aujourd'hui! Et de toute façon je veux en finir le plus vite possible avec cette fic, j'ai envie d'en commencé d'autres….mais pas question de le faire avant d'avoir fini celle-là, donc, **REVIEWS!**

~Kim~


	9. Edwards Family

CHAPITRE 9 : EDWARDS FAMILY 

Le premier matin que Ron et Harry passèrent avec Hermione, fut plutôt bizarre. Surtout lorsqu'ils allèrent s'installer pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Les tables avait été repousser comme depuis le début des vacances, mais une drôle d'atmosphère s'échappait. Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonnagal était assis un à côté de l'autre et était en grande discussion, les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick un en avant de l'autre et se chuchotait des choses, et pour terminer, ce qui sembla le plus étrange était que les professeurs Rogue et Edwards était assis un à côté de l'autre et se parlait avec des sourire goguenard et proche l'un de l'autre, se qui semblait très bizarre aux yeux de Harry. Hermione regarda Mme Edwards et Rogue d'un air soupçonneux et quand ils eurent fini de manger, Hermione emmena Harry et Ron à la bibliothèque pour leur dire quelques chose et faire des recherches là-dessus.

- On peut savoir pourquoi on vient ici, demanda Ron lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque.

- Tu vas voir, Ron, répondit simplement Hermione.

Hermione passa devant plusieurs ranger avant d'entrer dans l'une d'elles et de dire à Ron et Harry de s'approcher. 

- Pourquoi on vient ici, répéta Ron.

- J'y viens Ron!, répondit sèchement Hermione.

- Tu veux nous expliquer pourquoi on est obliger de se cacher?, demanda Harry.

- C'est tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas qu'on nous entende. Voilà. Je vous ai fais venir ici car j'ai déjà lu quelque chose sur la famille Edwards et je veux vous en faire part, parce que après ce que j'ai vu se matin, c'est très douteux.

- Bon vas-y on t'écoutes, dit Ron.

- Bon, alors c'est tout simple, commença Hermione. Il suffit de comprendre et c'est pigé. Bon je commence. Il y a une légende qui parle de la Edwards Family. C'est une très vieille légende qui dit que cette famille a un pouvoir. Et ce pouvoir est de faire qu'une autre personne tombe amoureuse de elle pour lui faire croire beaucoup de chose et à la fin elle lui brise le cœur, mais pas ordinairement. Pourquoi vous me direz? C'est à cause du pouvoir qu'elles ont. Il prend aussi l'aspect de contrôler les sentiments de l'autre pour lui faire un mal terrible. 

- Mais pourquoi tu nous dit ça Hermione?, demanda Ron.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas! Edwards Family! Mme Edwards!

Ron comprit et parut aussitôt supris qu'elle le fasse à quelqu'un dans l'école sous l'œil bien veillant de Dumbledore.

- Mais à qui pourrait-elle faire ça?, demanda Ron.

- Ça semble évident non?, répondit Hermione. 

- Qui?, demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas lui non plus.

- Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous êtes pas aperçu de rien pendant qu'on mangeait!

- Serais-tu en train de nous dire… attend non ce n'est pas vrai!, s'exclama Harry qui venait de comprendre.

- Qui, demanda Ron qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Rogue, répondit Hermione. Rogue est en train de se faire avoir!

- Ah mais c'est pas grave c'est juste Rogue, dit Ron.

- Mais si c'est grave! Il va être encore pire dans ces cours qu'avant! Tu t'imagines Ron? Il ne se laissera pas faire tu sais.

- Oui, bon d'accord tu as raison.

- Mais tu ne savait pas encore que Hermione a toujours raison?, ricana Harry.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils retournèrent à la salle commune en se demandant comment faire pour empêcher un drame de se produire. 

Les autres élèves arrivèrent le dernier soir des vacances. Dumbledore leur annonça le retour d'Hermione. Lorsque les cours recommencèrent, ils avaient Rogue en 1e période et Harry, Ron et Hermione avait vu juste sur le fait que Rogue était la cible principale de Mme Edwards. Rogue avait l'air malheureux et furieux en même temps. Ce qui donna le sentiment au trio que Mme Edwards avait déjà fait des ravages.

Pendant l'après-midi, ils avaient DFCM et Mme Edwards semblait très heureuse lorsqu'elle arriva.

- Bonjour, dit-elle joyeusement.

À se moment, Rogue passa et la bouscula en faisant quasi-exprès. Les livres de Mme Edwards tombèrent par terre et elle regarda Rogue d'un air indéfinissable. Rogue la regarda avec dégoût et repris son chemin. 

- Un gentleman ramasse les livres de la personne qu'il a bousculer, lui lança Mme Edwards. 

- Ça adonne bien, je ne suis pas un gentleman, répondit froidement Rogue.

Tout les élèves sauf Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent Rogue avec un pur dégoût profond. Ils entrèrent dans le cours où le professeur leur fit faire un petit questionnaire sur ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis le début de l'année. 

************************************************************************************

Bon là j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. 

**Premièrement**, merci à **_minimoi_** pour ta review.

**Deuxièmement**, il faut que je vous avise que je pars chez mes grands-parents à partir de dimanche le 21 Décembre et je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir, donc pas de nouveau chapitre avant ça. J'en suis désolé, mais dès que je reviens, je vais mettre la suite, si j'ai eu des reviews.

Voilà maintenant je souhaite à tout le monde de passer de joyeuse fête avec votre famille, vos amis, vos chums, vos blondes et je vous souhaite d'avoir tout les cadeaux que vous voulez! :)

Bisous

Kim 


	10. L'Interrogatoire

**CHAPITRE 10 : L'INTERROGATOIRE.**

**S**oudain, la porte de la classe ouvrit et le professeur Dumbledore entra.

- Oui monsieur le directeur, que peut-on faire pour vous?, demanda Mme Edwards.

- J'aimerais que Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley et Miss Granger viennent avec moi s.v.p., lui répondit poliment Dumbledore.

- Mais ils ont un cours!

- Je sais mais c'est très important.

Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent leur affaires et suivirent le directeur jusque dans une salle de classe, où il y avait déjà plusieurs personne dont les professeur McGonnagal et Rogue ainsi que le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge. Ange était assise se demandant se qu'elle faisait ici. Dumbledore entra et fit signe à Harry, Ron et Hermione de s'asseoir.

- Je vous ai fait venir ici dans le seul et unique but de connaître la vraie raison de la disparition de miss Hermione Granger, commença Dumbledore. Nous allons utiliser du veritaserium donc vous ne pourrez pas mentir. Nous allons commencer par interroger miss Jorkins. Ensuite d'après les informations qu'elle nous aura donnée, nous pourrons voir quel sera la prochaine étape  de notre enquête.

- D'accord, dit l'assemblé de personne qui avait dans la salle.

Ange avait l'air de réprimer un mélange de colère, dégoût et peur en même temps ce qui lui donnait un drôle d'air.

- Allez miss Jorkins venez ici, dit Fudge.

Ange fit un signe négatif envers le ministre et regarda de ces yeux froids le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci la prit pour lui faire boire la potion de vérité, mais Ange fit mine de rien vouloir savoir. Alors le directeur la prit par le bras et lui donna la potion que Ange but à contre-cœur. Elle tomba comme raide les yeux toujours ouvert.

- Vous m'entendez?, demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, répondit Ange.

- Bon alors, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers les autres. Je veux que tout soit le plus calme possible. Minerva et Severus je vous invite à prendre des note sur se que miss Jorkins dira. Ce qu'elle va dire sera très important. Mr. Fudge je vous demanderais s.v.p. d'écouter attentivement. Harry, Ronald, vous aurez peut-être un choc sur ce que vous allez entendre, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Maintenant c'est prêt. 

Dumbledore se retourna vers Ange et la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

- Miss Jorkins, expliquez-nous comment se fait-il que après votre petit règlement de compte avec Miss Granger, celle-ci disparaisse?, demanda Dumbledore.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Qu'avez vous fait?

- Nous avons prit un couloir près de la Grande Salle et nous avons parler de pourquoi on se détestait tant et des choses dans se genre. Nous avons vu une jeune fille au cheveux blond bouclés passer devant nous, je crois que c'était une élève de Poufsouffle… Sarah Asik plus précisément. Sarah avait l'air bizarre. Elle m'a regarder et a regarder Hermione dans une expression de surprise. Je l'aie suivi des yeux quelques instants, mais vu que je parlais avec Hermione je n'ai pas pu regarder où elle allait.

- Et avez-vous fini par vous entendre avec Miss Granger ou bien vous avez voulu lui faire regretter de ne pas vous croire?

- On a fini par s'entendre. Mais on ait pas devenu amie pour ça.

- Savez-vous que vous êtes la principale suspecte dans cette affaire?

- Oui, mais je vais continuer à le dire : je n'ai pas toucher à un cheveux de Hermione.

- Connaissez-vous Sarah Asik?

- Oui c'est mon amie. J'ai passer une bonne partie de mon enfance avec elle. Mais quand je suis partie pour l'école de sorciers, nous nous sommes beaucoup éloigner. Mon père m'a toujours dit de ne pas faire attention à elle… je me demande pourquoi.

- Comment s'appel votre père?

- Ludovic Jorkins.

- D'accord merci.

Tout le monde était impressionner. Qu'avait Sarah Asik de particulier? C'est alors que Dumbledore se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. 

- Minerva, allez chercher miss Sarah Asik. Severus allez chercher mme Chourave, c'est elle la responsable des Poufsouffle. Harry et Ronald je dois vous parler. Miss Granger, je suis navré mais je vais devoir vous interroger vous aussi pour éclaircir l'enquête. Cette miss Asik ne nous donneras pas tout les renseignements que nous voulons, d'accord?

- Oui monsieur, répondit faiblement Hermione.

Harry et Ron se levèrent et suivirent Dumbledore dans un coin de la salle. Le directeur leur dit alors d'une voix grave :

- Je dois vous avertir que ce que votre amie et miss Asik diront pourront peut-être avoir un choc pour vous, mais vous devez garder votre sang-froid d'accord. Vous ne devez en aucun temps, intervenir.

- Oui, professeur, dirent Harry et Ron.

Puis ils revinrent à leur place pour attendre les autres. Puis, les minutes passèrent et finalement les professeurs McGonnagal, Rogue et Chourave en compagnie de Sarah Asik entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Dumbledore s'approcha de Sarah et la regarda, ensuite il lui dit :

- Veuillez vous asseoir sur la chaise. Nous allons faire une entrevue avec du veritaserium. 

Sarah s'assit avec une certaine expression de peur. Dumbledore lui donna le veritaserium et commença.

- Miss Asik, nous avons eu des informations vous concernant et nous voulons en savoir plus, dit Dumbledore.

- D'accord monsieur, répondit Sarah.

- Bon. Alors le jour où miss Hermione Granger est disparue, on vous a vue dans les alentours. Dites-moi que faisiez-vous là?

- Je m'en allait à mon cours quand j'ai vue Granger. Là je me suis rappeler que le maître la voulait pour attirer Harry Potter dans un piège. Alors j'ai continuer mon chemin et je me suis cachée. Quand j'ai vu Ange Jorkins prendre une autre direction, je me suis précipitée sur Hermione Granger et je l'ai stupéfixé. Ensuite j'ai prit un portoloin que le maître m'avait donner et j'ai prit la main de Granger. On s'est retrouver dans une très grande pièce et Queudver est venu chercher Granger et l'a attacher après un poteau. Il m'a dit de retourner à l'école pour ne pas amener les soupçons vers moi. Et ça a bien fait car tout le monde a penser que c'était Ange Jorkins la responsable. Comme si une fille aussi stupide comme elle pouvait faire ça.

- Qui est le maître?

- Le seigneur des ténèbres bien entendu. Qui d'autre ça pourrait être?

- Êtes-vous toujours à ces ordres?

- Il m'a donner l'ordre de mettre Granger en évidence pour qu'elle soit retrouver comme si rien ne c'était passer.

Dumbledore regarda Sarah d'un drôle d'air puis se retourna vers les autres qui avait l'air bizarre eux aussi. 

- Bon alors je crois que nous en savons beaucoup. Miss Granger bien que vous dites ne rien vous rappeler, le veritaserium fait rappeler les choses les plus horribles qu'on peut ne pas se souvenir. Alors s'il vous plaît venez ici.

Hermione se leva et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise juste à côté de Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui mit quelques goûte de veritaserium et commença son entrevue. 

- Miss Granger dites-nous que s'est-il passer pendant les mois que vous avez été enlever.

- Queudver m'a attacher à un poteau et m'a laisser seul pendant 5 jours. Ensuite Vous-Savez-Qui est venu. Il avait un sourire diabolique et m'a dit que c'était pour amener Harry Potter à lui. Il m'a fait manger et boire et son horrible serpent me menaçait avec ses dents. Il venait 2 fois par semaine. C'était horriblement long et pénible. La seule lumière qu'il y avait venait d'une petite fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien de vivant. Queudver me surveillait. Parfois c'était des mangemorts que je ne connaissait pas. Ou bien je ne voulait pas les reconnaître. 

- Avez-vous vu tout les mangemorts réunit?

- Oui. Le dernier jour Vous-Savez-Qui les a fait venir tous sauf un je crois. Il l'appel le mangemort secret. Je sais qu'il s'appel Ludovic. Ils étaient tous devant moi, frissonnant de peur. Puis le seigneur des ténèbres m'a détacher, m'a donner un coup pour que je m'évanouisse, et m'a renvoyer à Poudlard. Après rien. Quand je me suis réveiller j'était à l'infirmerie et c'était bientôt le retour des autres. 

Harry vit que Dumbledore avait de la pitié pour Hermione. Le directeur se leva, regarda Harry et Ron un instant et se tourna vers le ministre de la magie pour lui parler. Ils parlèrent pendant 5 bonnes minutes pour finalement annoncer que l'enquête se poursuivrait d'après les renseignements données. 

Harry et Ron montèrent immédiatement à leur dortoir. Il fallait qu'ils digèrent un peu se qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Puis Harry sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	11. Le Secret Du Miroir

Alors voilà le chapitre 11. Je sais qu'il est très court alors c'est pour ça que je vous donne le chapitre 12 en même temps. Prenez ça comme un cadeau de fin d'année!

En passant, bonne année à tous!

***********************************************************************************************

CHAPITRE 11 : LE SECRET DU MIROIR

            **Quelques jours passèrent pendant lesquels tout les responsables de l'enquête, c'est-à-dire, Dumbledore, le ministère, McGonnagal, Rogue et Chourave ainsi que Ron et Harry eurent des nouvelles fulgurante à propos de Ange : Son père était LE mangemort secret. Cela eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Harry et Ron qui pensaient que Ange n'était qu'une jeune fille comme les autres. Mais ils s'étaient trompés. **

         Une journée vers la mi-janvier, Harry tomba sur le petit miroir datant de 1975 qu'il avait eu pour noël d'une personne inconnu. Il décida de l'essayer, histoire de voir pourquoi on lui avait envoyer quelque chose sans signer. 

         Il prit le miroir dans ses mains, et le regarda quelques instant. Puis, comme s'il avait toujours eu cette idée, il prit sa baguette, la pointa sur le miroir et murmura :

- Answer The Questions.

Il eut alors une étrange sensation. Il se sentit soulever et comme aspirer dans le miroir. Il se retrouva dans un endroit qui lui parut d'abord flou, puis il vit un cimetière. Puis, il vit 3 personnes. Une à genou par terre devant une autre qui pointait sa baguette vers lui et une autre personne qui était un peu à l'écart en regardant la scène d'un air très attentionné. Puis des voix vinrent jusqu'à Harry.

- Alors, dit moi pourquoi tu m'as menti, dit l'homme debout.

- Je vous jure que je n'avais pas le choix, dit celui à genou.

- On a toujours le choix dans la vie, Severus. Et pour m'avoir menti, tu vas payer. Mais il n'y aura pas que toi. Il y aura bien d'autres personne.

- S'il vous plaît non! S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie non.

- La ferme! Et puis toi, dit l'homme en se retournant vers l'autre. J'ai une mission pour toi. Tu vas me tuer se dégénéré. Mais seulement dans les jours qui entoureront la Saint-Valentin. Mais tu tueras aussi le meilleur ami de Potter, je crois qu'il s'appel Rick Weasley ou quelques chose dans se genre. Tu tueras aussi Potter et tu tueras cet amoureux des sang-de-bourbe et des moldus d'Albus Dumbledore. D'accord?

- Oui maître, dit l'homme à l'écart.  Ai-je une ordre spécifique?

- Eh bien… disons que tu tue Dumbledore en premier. Après les autres seront plus facile à atteindre. Tue aussi Potter après. Tandis que cette chose dégoulinante de graisse devant moi et l'autre ami de Potter, tu les tue dans l'ordre qui te tente. 

- D'accord, merci maître.

Les voix cessèrent de parler et tout disparu pour faire réapparaître le dortoir. Harry se demandait que cela voulait-il dire? Et l'homme à genou, il s'appelait Severus… Rogue! Bien sûr! C'est lui qui lui a envoyer le miroir pour que Harry voit qu'il était en danger. Mais Ron aussi! Et Dumbledore encore plus, c'est la première cible. Et puis ce sera juste pour la Saint-Valentin. Mais voilà le problème. C'est que le jour de la Saint-Valentin, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le jour et un banquet le soir. Donc, ils seront plus facile à atteindre. Harry couru et sorti du dortoir pour aller rejoindre Ron.


	12. Une Nuit Très Mouvementée

CHAPITRE 12 : UNE NUIT TRÈS MOUVEMENTÉE

Quand Harry expliqua à Ron et à Dumbledore ce qu'il avait vu, le directeur eut une drôle d'expression et dit :

- Je me demande pourquoi Voldemort ne veut pas tuer miss Granger.

- Peut-être parce qu'il en a marre, dit Harry pas certain une seconde.

- Non je ne crois pas. C'est qu'il sait qu'elle ne lui servira à rien.

- Moi je dirais qu'il ne veut pas la tuer parce qu'il n'aurait pas de raison valable pour la tuer, dit Ron.

- Attendez!!!, s'exclama Harry. Peut-être que Voldemort n'a pas dit de tuer Hermione parce qu'elle fait partie des à côté qui serviront à nous atteindre.

- Bon résonnement, Harry, dit Dumbledore. Mais d'ici là, je veut qu'on soit vigilant. 

Le reste de la journée se passa très bien. Harry et Ron jouèrent une partie d'échec version sorcier avant de se coucher et bien évidemment, c'est Ron qui gagna. 

Quand, Harry se coucha, il s'endormit très vite. Il fit un rêve. Mais pas comme les autres. Harry étais en train de rêver au Quidditch quand tout à coup, la tête de Rogue apparut dans ces rêves. Rogue lui dit alors : « Méfiez-vous. Soyez sur vos garde. Quand vous vous réveillerez, venez me rejoindre en face de la grande salle. C'est très important. » Et puis sa tête disparut pour faire place à une tête que Harry connaissait plus que bien. Yeux rouge, peau blanche, nez en fentes comme les serpent, bouche sans lèvres, ce n'était autre que Voldemort. Le seigneur des ténèbres étira un grand sourire et dit en riant : « Potter tu vas mourir. Rends-toi en face du passage de la sorcière borgne, je t'y attendrai pour faire ta fête. » Et il disparut. Alors, Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il se souvint avoir 2 rendez-vous.  Il décida d'aller à un seul : Celui de Rogue. D'après lui, cela serait sûrement moins dangereux.

         Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et descendit en silence jusqu'à la grande salle où Rogue l'attendait en faisant les cent pas devant la porte. Quand Harry arriva, il dit : « Je suis là. » Rogue sursauta. Harry enleva sa cape.

- Potter vous êtes en danger, dit Rogue de sa voix froide. Lord Voldemort est dans l'école cette nuit. 

- Je sais, répondit Harry. Il m'a donner rendez-vous en face de la sorcière borgne, mais j'ai préférer ne pas y aller.

- Quoi!!! Il vous a donner rendez-vous! Il faut y aller sinon il va savoir que je vous ai donner rendez-vous ici et il va venir par lui-même. 

Rogue prit la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et l'examina.

- Il y a de la place pour deux?, demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Même pour trois si on veut.

- Alors prenons la pour aller voir Voldemort.

Harry était abasourdi. Il était venu voir Rogue en espérant que ce soit moins dangereux et finalement il se ramassait à devoir aller voir Voldemort. Harry regretta de ne pas être rester dans son lit. De plus, Harry savait que les mangemorts serait là. Ils sont toujours là. 

Quand Harry et Rogue arrivèrent en face de la sorcière borgne, ils virent avec stupéfaction, que Voldemort était seul.

- Alors Rogue, tu pensais peut-être que tu suffirais de garde du corps pour Potter, demanda Voldemort avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

- Non, pas du tout, répliqua Rogue avec rage.

- Oh, comme c'est mignon, le petit Sevi à sa maman a peur qu'on le déstabilise.

- Fermez-là, hurla Rogue.

Le cri de Rogue résonna dans tout le château et était assez fort pour réveiller tout le monde. 

Rogue se jeta sur Voldemort et lui donna de violents coups. Comme ils était dans l'ombre, Harry ne pouvait pas voir se qu'ils faisaient, mais il entendait des coups et des cris faibles, signe que les deux hommes se battaient avec violence. Soudain, des bruits de pas venant de partout retentirent. Harry paniquer, ne savait pas quoi faire. Les Serpentads, arrivèrent en premier avec à leur tête Malefoy et ses deux gorille. Ensuite les Serdaigles, les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles arrivèrent à leur tour, tous avec une expression endormit sur le visage. 

- Alors Potter, tu crois que tu peux te permettre de réveiller tout le château?, dit Malefoy

- Ce n'était pas moi, s'écria Harry.

- Mais oui, c'est ça. 

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, dit une voix.

Les professeurs venaient d'arriver. Ils regardaient la scène. On entendait encore les  bruits de coups que se donnait Rogue et Voldemort. Dumbledore s'avança vers Harry et dit :

- Que s'est-il passer?

- Eh bien j'était là avec…

Un cri de douleur affreux se fit entendre. Rogue sortit ensanglanter. Il avait le nez casser à vue d'œil et crachait énormément de sang. Il avait de la misère à respirer. Dumbledore se précipita sur Rogue ainsi que les autres professeurs. Tout les élèves étaient là et écoutait attentivement. 

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer, Severus, dit Dumbledore avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

- J'étais avec Potter et on était en train de se disputer avec Voldemort quand il m'a insulter et j'ai crier plus fort que je ne le voulait. Alors on s'est battu. Voldemort m'a lancer un doloris et a disparut je ne sais pas où.

- D'accord.

Tout le monde était inquiet à savoir si Voldemort était encore dans le château ou s'il était parti ailleurs. Rogue tomba alors sans connaissance. Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, l'emporta avec elle à l'infirmerie. Elle emmena aussi Harry. Tout les autres élèves retournèrent se coucher, du moins la plupart. Les professeurs eux, était invoquer à une réunion d'urgence. 

***********************************************************************************************

Alors voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimés et maintenant que je vous ait fait un cadeau de deux chapitre pour le prix d'un, donnez-moi des reviews!


	13. La Menace De Voldemort

CHAPITRE 13 : LA MENACE DE VOLDEMORT

         Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête. Aussitôt qu'il fut réveillé, Mme Pomfresh arriva avec un gros morceau de chocolat qu'elle lui fourra dans la bouche. Harry le mangea tout malgré lui. 

         Il regarda autour de lui, et vit Rogue inconscient coucher sur un lit voisin. Il était en très mauvaise posture. Il avait une petite cicatrice sur la joue droite et il avait une jambe cassé. Mme Pomfresh dit à Harry que Rogue allait mieux et qu'il se réveillerais bientôt, mais qu'il était passer proche de la mort. Elle lui dit aussi qu'il pourrait sortir dès cet après-midi.

         L'après-midi, venu, Harry sortit de l'infirmerie avec Rogue qui s'était réveiller vers 10h le matin. Harry alla à la salle commune où il retrouva Ron et Hermione.

- Harry! Ça va?, demanda Ron énerver.

- Oui, oui, ça va, répondit Harry d'un ton convaincant. 

- Ah j'en suis ravi, dit Hermione contente.

- Au fait qu'est-ce qui s'est passer?, demanda Ron.

Harry se mit à leur raconter tout ce qui s'était passer, son rêve, quand il est allé rejoindre Rogue et qui l'avait emmener à Voldemort et la bagarre de Rogue et Voldemort dans l'ombre. Ron et Hermione était bouche-bée. Hermione était très surprise qu'il soit encore envie et Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. 

         Vers 20h, Ron et Harry décidèrent d'aller voir près de la sorcière borgne pour regarder plus en détail. Hermione dit qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque. Alors Harry et Ron partirent seul. 

         Soudain, alors que Harry et Ron marchaient dans un couloir, une lettre apparu subitement dans les mains de Harry. Les deux amis se regardèrent intrigués et se mirent lire la lettre.

_Potter,_

_Ceci est un avertissement. Toi, ton ami Ron, Dumbledore et Rogue, je vais vous tuer. Ou plutôt mon plus fidèle mangemort vas le faire. Vous allez tous mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Je te jure, Potter, cette fois tu n'en sortiras pas vivant, crois-moi. Je te conseillerais d'en profiter pendant que tu vis encore, car les secondes de ta vie sont maintenant compter!!! Ha! Ha! Ha!_

_Lord Voldemort_

Voldemort lui avait écrit une lettre de menace qui confirmait ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir. Ron et Harry se regardèrent.

- Qu'est qu'on doit faire, demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'il faut faire vite, dit Harry.

- Bonjour, dit une voix familière et désagréable en arrière d'eux.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent et firent face à Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda Rogue.

- Une lettre, répondit bêtement Harry.

- Donnez-moi la.

- Non,… c'est personnel.

Et avant même que Harry n'ait eut le temps de dire quelques chose, Rogue lui arracha la lettre des mains. Après sa lecture, Rogue regarda Harry avec un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude dans le visage. 

- Et c'est ce que vous appeler personnel?, s'écria Rogue.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder Rogue droit dans les yeux.

- Vous allez venir avec moi voir Dumbledore, immédiatement!

- Mais…, commença Harry.

- NON!!! Pas de discussion. Et vous Weasley allez vous-en dans votre salle commune!

Ron grogna et partit vers la salle commune. Rogue emmena Harry avec lui jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et le fit entrer. Le directeur était entrain de signer des formulaires et quand il vit Harry il s'arrêta.

- Oui?, demanda-t-il.

- Potter a quelques chose à vous montrer, dit Rogue d'un ton un peu sec.

Rogue tendit la lettre que le directeur prit et se mit à lire. Après sa lecture, il paraissait très inquiet et dit :

- Cela confirme tout ce que nous craignions, murmura Dumbledore. Nous devrons être sur nos garde, car à tout moment, il peut attaquer. Severus, pourrais-je vous demandé de sortir, j'aimerais pouvoir parler à Harry, ajouta-il en se tournant vers Rogue.

- Bien sûr, répondit Rogue en hochant la tête.

Rogue sortit et Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry, l'air grave.

- Harry, je veux que tu fasses très attention. Il est important que tu ne fasses rien de stupide qui pourrait mettre ta vie en danger, dit-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Promets-moi de faire très attention.

- Je vous le promet, professeur, dit Harry inquiet.

Après ce petit avertissement de Dumbledore, Harry retourna à la salle commune plus inquiet que jamais. Il monta directement au dortoir et s'endormit aussitôt coucher. 

***********************************************************************************************

Alors voilà!

Ceux qui avaient déjà lu la fic la première fois qu'elle avait été publier, vous remarquerez que j'ai rajouté le dernier dialogue entre Dumbledore et Harry, juste pour faire un peu plus long :)

Alors merci à **_Akhéza_** pour ta review. Et je vous encourage à continuer de m'envoyer tout plein de reviews :)


	14. Erreur Sur La Personne

**CHAPITRE 14 : ERREUR SUR LA PERSONNE**

         Le lendemain, quand Harry se leva, il était très inquiet pour ce qui c'était passer la veille. Il regarda pour voir si Ron était coucher et vit qu'il n'était pas là. Harry s'habilla et alla dans la salle commune où il vit Ron. Hermione n'était pas avec lui.

- Salut!, s'exclama Harry joyeusement.

- Salut, répondit Ron aussi joyeusement.

- Hermione n'est pas avec toi?, demanda Harry.

- Non elle est partie à la bibliothèque…

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et laissa passer le professeur McGonnagal qui s'avança vers les deux garçons. Elle les regarda et dit :

- Quand j'aurai terminer mes instructions, veuillez me suivre.

- D'accord, répondirent Ron et Harry en se demandant se qu'ils avaient bien pu faire.

McGonnagal se tourna vers les autres élèves de Gryffondor et les regarda gravement.

- J'ai le malheur de vous annoncez, commença-t-elle, que à partir d'aujourd'hui vous ne pourrez plus vous promener librement dehors et dans l'école. Après certains événements qui se sont passer il n'y a que très peu de temps, le ministère, le directeur ainsi que nous les professeurs avons des raisons de croire que Vous-Savez-Qui ne rôde pas très loin et qu'il peut frapper à tout moment. Cette hypothèse c'est renforcée hier en recevant des menaces de Vous-Savez-Qui. Maintenant, vous devrez, par mesure pour votre sécurité, rester le plus possible à l'intérieur, bien que cela ne vous plaise pas, vous n'aurez absolument pas le choix sinon ce sera une retenue automatique. Éviter de vous promener seuls dans les couloirs. Restez toujours au moins deux. Et vous devez toujours être revenus avant 19 heures. Merci.

Et elle parti aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Soudain ils se souvinrent qu'ils devaient suivre leur professeur. Alors, ils partirent à courir et arrivèrent à une intersection. Ne sachant quel côté prendre. Ils vinrent pour prendre la gauche lorsque Ron dit :

- Là! Hé professeur attendez-nous!!!

Ron et Harry se mirent à courir vers McGonnagal. Ils criaient « professeur! », mais elle ne se retournait pas, ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Harry couru le plus vite qu'il pouvait et fini par la rattraper. Il la prit par la manche et la retourna. C'est alors, qu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était absolument pas McGonnagal. C'était une femme au cheveux brun foncé, au teint un peu plus pâle que son professeur et des yeux noirs et vide. La femme le regarda d'un air sévère et dit d'un ton sec :

- Oui?

- Euh…, commença Ron.

- Désoler, on vous a prit pour quelqu'un d'autre, dit Harry. Mais je ne vous ai jamais vue ici… Qui êtes-vous?

La femme ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de le regarda intensément, ce qui déstabilisa un peu Harry. Il détestait se faire regarder comme ça.

- Qui êtes-vous?, répéta Harry.

La femme ne répondit pas non plus. « Elle est vraiment borné », pensa Harry.

- Hého je vous ai poser une question, dit Harry avec impatience.

La femme n'avait toujours pas l'air décidée à répondre, ce qui énerva Harry. Soudain, une main se posa sur l'épaule de la femme et la fit faire un demi-tour. Dumbledore apparut avec une expression de gravité sur le visage. Ces yeux bleus ne pétillaient plus. Ces traits étaient froid et dur.

- Il vous a poser une question, dit-il d'une voix que Harry n'avait jamais entendu venant de lui. D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'aimerais bien le savoir.

- Il n'y aucune raison pour que je répondes, dit-elle enfin. J'ai le droit de garder l'anonymat. 

- Vous avez été envoyer par Voldemort?

Harry sentit Ron frissonner en entendant le nom de Voldemort. La femme eut l'air déçut et dit :

- On se reverra.

Et elle disparut. Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry et Ron et les regarda. Soudain, ces yeux se remirent à pétiller, et il eut l'air beaucoup moins effrayant ainsi.

- Venez avec moi, dit simplement Dumbledore.  

Ron et Harry suivirent Dumbledore qui les emmena dans son bureau. Le directeur alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise directorial et fit signe aux adolescent de s'asseoir eux aussi. 

- Le professeur Rogue devrait bientôt arriver. Nous allons l'attendre parce que nous devons tous se préparé à une éventuelle attaque. Surtout que ce sont nous les principales victime de Voldemort. Mais en attendant, si vous me disiez se qui s'est passé pour que vous vous retrouviez avec cette femme?

Et Harry aidé de Ron expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé : la venue de McGonnagal, ses avertissements et son départ précipiter. Après son récit, Dumbledore avait l'air songeur.

- C'est très bizarre qu'après ça vous aillez rencontrer cette femme, dit-il.

La pièce resta en silence jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que Rogue entre. 

- Oh, Severus, nous vous attendions, dit Dumbledore en se levant.

- Oui, je vois ça, dit Rogue en regardant avec dégoût Harry et Ron.

Rogue s'assit et attendit avec Harry et Ron que Dumbledore commence à parler.

- Alors, je vous aie tous réunit ici parce que l'heure est grave. Premièrement parce que nous sommes le 8 Février, donc la Saint-Valentin approche et comme vous le savez Voldemort a prévu attaquer dans les alentours de cette date. Deuxièmement, parce que nous sommes ces cibles initiale. Alors, nous avons donc besoin d'un plan pour se protéger et mettre de côté ses différent.

Dumbledore regarda Harry, Ron et Rogue par dessus ces lunettes en demi-lunes. Tout les trois savaient très bien de quoi il voulait parler, mais Harry pensait que ce devait être un miracle qu'il leur demandait.

- C'est pourquoi, nous devront prendre de plus grande précaution que les autres élèves. Oui, vous deux, dit Dumbledore en désignant Harry et Ron, vous ne devrez surtout pas aller à l'extérieur sauf pour vos cours. Je veux que vous soyez toujours dans des endroits sécuritaires comme la salle commune. Et surtout faites attention à certains Serpentards.

Les trois approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

Harry et Ron se levèrent et sortirent du bureau. Rogue passa devant eux sans leur jeter aucun regard. Les deux garçons descendirent à la grande salle où Hermione était déjà.

***********************************************************************************************

Alors voilà! Sur ce chapitre là aussi, j'ai fait quelques modifications comparés à la première fois que je l'avais publier, mais je pense que c'est pas des assez grosses modifications pour que vous vous en aperceviez. Alors c'est ça et j'espère avoir de vos commentaires bientôt.

Et en plus on approche de plus en plus d'un nouveau chapitre que je n'avais pas publier la première fois! Bientôt la fic pourras être fini! Youpi!!!!

Et maintenant **_REVIEWS_**

~Bisous~

~Kim~


	15. Week End À Pré Au Lard Très Spécial

CHAPITRE 15 : WEEK-END À PRÉ-AU-LARD TRÈS SPÉCIAL

            Les jours qui suivirent, ne furent pas de tout repos. Il était difficile de se méfier d'une éventuelle attaque et de travailler sur ses devoirs en même temps. Hermione qui avait presque tout fini, aidait Harry et Ron à faire les leurs. 

         Le matin de la Saint-Valentin, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis à leur table en train de parler de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui allait avoir lieu la journée même, quand un hibou noir de jais arriva et donna une lettre à Harry et repartit tout de suite. Harry regarda. C'était une lettre de Sirius, son parrain. Harry fit signe à Ron et Hermione de le suivre dehors de la grande salle. Là, il s'installèrent discrètement et se mirent à lire la lettre.

_Salut Harry,_

_Comment ça va à Poudlard?Eh bien moi, ça ne pourrait aller mieux. J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer! On ne sait pas pour quelle raison, mais Peter Pettigrow s'est rendu au ministère et moi, je vais avoir un procès afin d'être innocenté!!! Je suis très heureux. Présentement je suis dans une cellule au ministère, car il ne veulent pas me perdre de vue. Mon procès aura lieu le 27 Février et j'aimerais que toi, Ron et Hermione y assister. Dumbledore va venir avec vous. J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle! Je vais recevoir dix mille gallions pour dédommagement. Avec ça, je vais pouvoir m'acheter une très grande maison et tout plein de choses. Mais la meilleure, c'est que toi, tu pourras venir vivre chez moi!!! Je suis tellement content. Enfin je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps  et je te souhaite de passer une bonne journée._

_De Sirius._

            Harry n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux. Sirius allait être innocenté! Et il pouvait maintenant aller vivre avec lui. Il s'imaginait déjà la réaction des Dursleys, sautant de joie, fou heureux, faisant la fête toute la nuit. Et lui de même avec Sirius sûrement. Harry était déjà nerveux de participer à ce procès qui ferait sûrement jaser. Sirius étant considérer comme un criminel dangereux..

         Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. Ils le regardaient avec un grand sourire. Ils devraient être très content pour lui. Ils se levèrent et allèrent à leur salle commune pour se préparer pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.

         Le temps de partir arriva vite. Ils descendirent dans la foule d'élèves qui attendaient de pouvoir partir. Toute l'après-midi se passa très bien… Enfin, presque. Presque parce que plusieurs personne les regardaient bizarrement lorsqu'ils passaient près d'eux. Comme s'ils étaient des monstres. Harry, Ron et Hermione les ignorèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient bien que ce soit très difficile. 

- Je suis tanner qu'ils me regarde comme ça eux!, s'écria Ron n'en pouvant plus.

- Tu n'a qu'à faire semblant qu'ils ne sont pas là, lui dit Hermione.

Ron lui lança un regard noir. Ils continuèrent d'avancer. Ils allèrent chez Honeydukes acheter des sucreries et chez Zonko le magasin de farces et attrapes. Quand ils revinrent, il y avait une foule d'élève étrangement silencieuse. Quand soudain, tout le monde s'arrêta d'avancer. Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent en avant et virent ce qui les avaient fait arrêter. Un homme habiller totalement en noir, cheveux noir, yeux noir et regard noir était là et les regardait tous. C'est quand il regarda vers Harry, Ron et Hermione qu'il se mit à avancer vers eux.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix glacée. Vous êtes Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley?

Personne ne répondit. L'homme sembla perdre patience. Soudain, Dumbledore apparut. L'homme se retourna et sourit. Il s'avança vers lui et lui dit quelque chose qui eux comme effet de le faire sursauter. L'homme revint en direction des trois adolescents. Ron recula un peu, tandis que Harry avança. Hermione resta à sa place en tremblant. L'homme s'avança rapidement vers elle, lui prit le bras et disparut avec Hermione. . Les autres élèves se mirent à crier. Dumbledore essaya tant bien que mal de faire passer son message :

- Veuillez rester calme, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver. C'est une tactique pour nous attirer dans de graves ennuis. Je veux maintenant que tout le monde monte à salle commune ou de plus amples informations vous seront données.

************************************************************************************

Alors voilà! Le chapitre 15! C'est l'avant dernier chapitre qui était déjà parut dans la première publication de la fic! :)

Alors merci à **_minimoi_ et ****_Ahkéza_ pour vos réviews, c'est hyper gentil!**

Prochain chapitre, le dernier déjà publier dans l'autre publication ensuite, vous saurez enfin ce qui se passe!

Bisous

_~Kim~_


	16. Le Procès

CHAPITRE 16 : LE PROCÈS

         Harry, Ron et les autres étaient tous montés dans leur salle commune. Harry se demandaient ce que l'homme voulait à Hermione et pourquoi il l'avait emmener? Il était certain que cela avait un rapport avec Voldemort. C'était un piège. Un piège pour que Harry se rende malgré lui. Mais ça n'allait pas marcher… et Hermione? Non, non, Dumbledore va sûrement trouver une solution, il trouve toujours des solutions.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonnagal et le professeur Dumbledore. Ils entrèrent en regardant les élèves gravement, plus particulièrement Harry et Ron. Il devait penser que tout les deux, ils allaient partir à la recherche de Hermione. En fait, en temps normal, s'ils avaient été dans leur état normal, ça aurait été leur première idée, enfin pour Harry, mais pour Ron…

-Quelques instructions vous seront donner et tout le monde sans exception (regarde Harry et Ron) devra les suivre à la lettres, dit Dumbledore.

-Alors, pour commencer, aucune sortit ne sera permit pour le reste de la fin de semaine et la fête qui était sensé avoir lieu pour la Saint-Valentin, n'aura pas lieu, dit McGonnagal.

         Quelques uns se plaignirent de ne pas pouvoir aller à la fête de la Saint-Valentin. 

-Cessez de vous plaindre!, s'écria McGonnagal. Aimeriez-vous mieux vous faire tuer?

L'assemblez d'étudiants répondit par un signe de tête négatif.

-Alors je continue, commença McGonnagal, tout les jours de la semaine, vous devrez être revenu à votre salle commune maintenant à dix-sept heures sans faute. Évitez de vous promener seul dans les couloirs. J'espère que vous respecterez ces règles. Merci.

Elle sortit suivit de Dumbledore qui au dernier moment se retourna et lança un clin d'œil à Harry et Ron avant de sortir.

         Le 27 Février, jour du procès de Sirius, arriva à grand pas. Harry avait envoyer une lettre à Sirius pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à propos d'Hermione. D'ailleurs, elle n'était toujours pas revenu, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup de personne et pas juste Harry et Ron.

         Le matin du procès de Sirius, Harry et Ron durent se lever avant tout le monde pour aller prendre un petit-déjeuner vite fait et aller rejoindre Dumbledore qui les attendaient dans le Hall d'entré. 

-As-tu hâte Harry?, demanda Dumbledore.

-Oh, que oui!, répondit Harry joyeusement.

Ils sortirent et se rendirent jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard, où Dumbledore sortit un portoloin de sa poche et ils mirent tous leur main dessus. Ils furent aussitôt transporter au ministère de la magie, là où avait lieu le procès de Sirius. Ils se rendirent dans la salle et Harry fut très surpris de voir cette salle aussi grande. En effet, il devait y avoir des milliers de banc et au milieu deux chaises «Sûrement celle du juge et de Sirius», pensa Harry. Et il n'avait pas tord, car dès que tout le monde fut assis dans les estrades, le juge entra avec Sirius. Tout les deux s'assirent dans les chaises du milieu, puis tout d'un coup, une autre chaise apparut et Peter Pettigrow entra dans la salle en compagnie de deux détraqueurs. Un cris de surprise retentit des estrades. Tout le monde était surpris de voir Peter Pettigrow en vie!

- Aujourd'hui nous jugeons monsieur Peter Pettigrow, accusé de semblant de mort, fuite et de complicité avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Monsieur Sirius Black pourra défendre sa cause pour des meurtres dont il avait été accusé il y a près de 13 ans, dit une voix de femme qui retentit de nul part.

- Jurer de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, dit le juge d'une voix rauque.

- Je le jure, dit Sirius sans hésitation.

- Je,…je,…je vous le jure votre horreur, euh!…votre honneur!, bégaya Queudver.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air convainquant monsieur Pettigrow, dit le juge. Enfin, dites-nous ce qui vous a pousser à vous rendre.

- C'est que je ne supportait plus mon maître…

- Votre maître?, dit le juge ironiquement. Et comment s'appelle-t-il?

- J'aimerais mieux ne pas le dire, je…

- Quel est son nom?, insista le juge.

- V…Vol…Volde…Voldem…Voldemort!

- CRIMINEL! CRIMINEL!, s'écria la foule.

-  Silence!, cria le juge pour ramener le calme. Et vous monsieur Black? Pourquoi avez-vous fuit pendant tout ce temps si vous étiez innoncent?

- J'ai fuit, parce que de toute façon si je m'étais rendu et que j'avais dit que Queudver était toujours vivant, personne ne m'aurait cru et je serais retourner à Azkaban pour rien!, répondit Sirius calmement.

- Et pourquoi vous avoir enfuit?, demanda le juge.

- C'est bien simple. Queudver est un animagus rat, puis il y a eu un jour que je suis tomber sur un journal, pendant que j'étais à Azkaban, et j'ai vu Queudver sur une des photos, j'ai voulu le poursuivre pour faire le meurtre pour lequel on m'avait enfermer pendant 12 ans, mais le jeune Harry Potter est intervenu et je ne l'ait pas fait. Alors je n'ai pas eu le choix de fuir.

- Très bien alors je déclare coupable Peter Pettigrow pour meurtre sous les ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui, semblant de mort et fuite. Je déclare innocent Sirius Black, avec dix mille gallions pour dédommagements et emploi assurer! Aussi je vous cède la garde de votre filleul, monsieur Harry Potter.

Le cri de joie qui retentit fut entendu par tout le monde. Et il venait de Harry qui se précipita sur Sirius et l'étreignit fortement. Il était si heureux! Il se rendit compte alors que tout le monde le regardait et le gêna énormément. Il devint rouge comme une tomate.

Enfin, quand ils sortirent de la salle, ils furent accueillit par une centaine de journaliste, mais ils n'étaient pas d'humeur personne à répondre à leurs questions. Pas d'humeur car ils étaient tous sous une grande émotion et personne n'avait envie de commencer à répondre à des questions comme celles qu'ils posaient. 

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri des journalistes, Sirius se tourna vers Harry avec un grand sourire et lui dit : 

- Tu pourras venir t'installer chez moi cet été, tu vas voir on va s'amuser. Je vais préparer ta chambre et tout et tu vas voir tu vas être traiter comme un prince et non comme un déchet comme le font ta tante et ton oncle.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se rendirent jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard où Sirius devait les quitter. Harry, Ron et Dumbledore repartirent. C'est alors que Harry se souvint…

- Professeur! Que va-t-on faire pour Hermione?

- Tu vois Harry, je ne sais pas encore, répondit Dumbledore. Il est très difficile de savoir ce que l'on va faire, mais ne t'inquiète pas nous allons trouver une solution bientôt. Je dois maintenant vous laisser alors au revoir.

- Au revoir professeur, dirent Harry et Ron en même temps.

De toute façon, il fallait vivre au jour le jour et attendre qu'un plan vienne, mais il faudrait qu'il arrive bientôt ce plan, car sinon il n'arriverons jamais à rien…

************************************************************************************

Voilà bande de p'tit loups affamés de connaître la suite! lol!

Thanks à **_minimoi_** et **_Akhéza_ pour vos reviews. Je vous remercie fool gros pour vos super reviews! C'est vraiment nice de votre part!**

C'est super sympa quand ya plein de reviews…mais 2 c'est déjà mieux que rien alors je me plaint pas! 

Voilà

Prochain chapitre….

Bientôt!

~Kim~


	17. La Mort De Cornélius Fudge

CHAPITRE 17 : LA MORT DE CORNÉLIUS FUDGE

Bientôt, ils entamèrent le mois de Mars, toujours sans nouvelles d'Hermione et sans aucun plan. Il n'y avait aucune attaque et rien de suspect ne s'était produit. Pourtant, Harry avait la drôle de sensation que c'était justement très suspect qu'il ne se passe rien. Autant à Poudlard qu'à l'extérieur dans le monde magique. Les habituelles tueries de Voldemort avaient cessés depuis quelques jours et on en entendait plus parler. C'était très calme. TROP CALME! Ce silence était trop bizarre. Il sonnait faux. Quelque chose se préparait, mais quoi????

Une journée dans la première semaine de mars, Harry et Ron s'était mit à feuilleter toute sortes de livres à la recherche d'informations sur leurs devoir de Potions qui était sur la fabrication d'une potion nommée _La Mystique_. Malheureusement, aucun livre n'avait d'informations là-dessus et ils commencèrent à croire que Rogue se moquait complètement d'eux en leur donnant ce devoir. D'ailleurs, Harry et Ron devait se dépêcher à faire leur devoir s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard dans leur matière. De plus, ils devaient commencé à se préparé pour leur BUSES qui arrivaient trop vite au goût de Harry. 

Enfin, après avoir passés toute leur après-midi et toute leur soirée à faire leur devoir en retard, ils finirent par pouvoir se reposer un peu devant la cheminée avant de monter au dortoir. 

Quand ils se couchèrent, il était près de une heure du matin. Cette nuit-là, Harry fit un rêve très étrange. Il eut même l'impression d'en avoir fait un semblable auparavant.

Il fut comme transporter dans un endroit sombre où plusieurs silhouette se tenait autour d'un homme grand à la peau blanche et à la tête ressemblant à un serpent. En face de cet homme, se trouvait un autre homme attaché à quelque chose de rude. Celui-ci avait des cheveux blancs et était un peu grassouillet. 

- Alors Fudge, que penses-tu de l'endroit où je t'ai emmené?, demanda froidement l'homme-serpent.

- Vous êtes un vrai menteur. Vous m'avez dit que vous m'emmeniez avec vous pour parler!, répondit sèchement celui qui se prénommait Fudge.

- Menteur, vous dites? Je vous ai dit que je vous emmenait avec moi pour parler, mais je n'ai pas dit où ni dans quelle situation, répondit l'homme-serpent avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Les personnes autour se mirent à rire. En un simple regard venimeux, l'homme-serpent réussit à les faire taire d'un coup.

- Il y a des gens ici que tu connais, dit l'homme-serpent. Mais tu es trop stupide pour les avoirs reconnus. 

- Et de qui s'agit-il?, demanda Fudge sur un ton de défi.

- Oh, mais tu le sauras très vite!

D'autres rires se firent entendre. C'est à cet instant que trois silhouette encapuchonnés s'avancèrent vers le cercle de gens et entrèrent à l'intérieur. L'une des trois silhouette paraissait plus petite que les deux autres. Elle regardait la scène avec intérêt. Ces trois silhouette semblait ne pas vouloir se définir correctement. Toutes les autres silhouette s'étaient maintenant très bien défini et l'on pouvait reconnaître les mangemorts et l'homme-serpent n'était nul autre que Lord Voldemort. Mais les trois autres silhouette qui venait de se joindre au groupe ne semblait pas vouloir se remettre normalement. Comme si ces silhouettes n'étaient pas réellement là.

C'est alors que les rires cessèrent et que Voldemort s'approcha de Fudge, le sourire aux lèvres. Il le regarda un instant, se releva et dit d'une voix glacée :

- Tu vas regretter amèrement d'avoir voulu devenir ministre. Tu risquer ta vie en faisant cela. Tu aurais dût convaincre Dumbledore de le devenir à ta place, comme ça se serait lui qui serait là et non toi.

Un grand sourire s'étira sur la bouche sans lèvres de Voldemort.

- Fais ta prière, dit-il. AVADA KEDAVRA!

Un éclair vert, puis plus rien. 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de sueur et sa cicatrice lui faisait terriblement mal. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et les mit sur son nez.

Il n'en croyait pas se qu'il venait de rêver. Il venait de voir Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la magie, mourir sous ses yeux. Cela avait sembler si réel!

Il regarda l'heure et remarqua avec surprise qu'il était 5h00 du matin! Il aurait pensé qu'il aurait été plus de bonne heure. Il décida donc de s'habiller et de descendra à la salle commune afin d'y attendre Ron pour lui raconter son rêve.

Il attendit environ deux heures et demi avant que Ron descende du dortoir des garçons. Harry et Ron descendirent à la Grande Salle ensemble. En chemin, Harry raconta son rêve à Ron qui fut plutôt surpris. 

- Harry, je crois que tu devrais prendre la _gazette du sorcier _de quelqu'un et y jeter un coup d'œil pour voir s'ils en parlent, dit Ron après quelques minutes de réflexion.

- À l'heure que c'est arrivé, je doute qu'ils l'aient découvert assez vite pour le mettre dans le journal, fit remarquer Harry. Et même peut-être qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore découvert.

- Pas grave. Regarde quand même, au cas où.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors, se servant leur petit-déjeuner et attendant avec impatience l'arrivée des hiboux. Après environ trente minutes d'attente, alors que tout les élèves étaient maintenant à table, les hiboux arrivèrent. Harry repéra Katie Bell qui recevait le journal.

- Katie, appela Harry, tu veux me prêter ton journal un instant.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit Katie en souriant.

Elle lui tendit le journal et Harry y jeta un œil. Il le feuilleta page par page, mais rien sur la mort de Cornélius Fudge. Ron qui regardait aussi dit alors :

- Tu regarderas dans la gazette de demain. 

- Oui, il y aura plus de chances qu'ils aient trouvés Fudge. Ou s'ils ne l'ont pas trouvés, ils vont se rendre compte que Fudge n'est pas rentré aujourd'hui, dit Harry.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la journée à aller à leur cours tout en se posant tout un tas de questions. Est-ce que ce que avait vu Harry était bel et bien arrivé? Le ministère s'était-il rendu compte de l'absence de Fudge? Avaient-ils retrouvé le corps sans vie de Cornélius Fudge? Toutes ces questions trottait dans la tête de Harry. 

La nuit suivante, il ne dormit presque pas. Il n'avait pas envie de faire d'autres rêves de ce genre et c'est pourquoi il ne dormit que trois heures. En se levant, il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. 

Lorsque Ron fut réveiller et habiller, lui et Harry descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Quelques minutes après qu'ils se soient assis, les hiboux firent leur entrée. Encore une fois, Harry demanda à Katie Bell si elle voulait bien lui prêter son journal, ce qu'elle fit avec joie. Harry n'eut même pas besoin de feuilleter la _gazette du sorcier_ pour voir en première page en grand titre :

CORNÉLIUS FUDGE RETROUVÉ MORT!!! 

_         Hier matin, le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge ne s'est pas présenté au ministère et il n'a pas envoyé d'avis comme quoi il n'entrait pas travailler. C'est donc pourquoi hier après-midi le ministère a envoyé deux assistant du ministre pour aller voir s'il allait bien. Mais à peine entrés dans la maison de Mr.Fudge, que les deux assistants ont découverts le corps sans vie de Cornélius Fudge. D'après les analyses faites hier, ce serait un meurtre. Il aurait été tuer par le sortilège impardonnable Avada Kedavra. Des recherches sont en court pour déterminé qui aurait assassiné le ministre. De plus amples détails seront donnés dans la semaine à venir._

Harry et Ron se regardèrent après avoir lut l'article. Ce que Harry avait vu s'était bel et bien passé. Et d'après ce que Harry entendait, les autres élèves étaient très étonner et même stupéfait de ce qui était arrivé à Cornélius Fudge.

- Tu devrais aller parler à Dumbledore de ton rêve, Harry, dit Ron.

- Non, je ne crois pas, dit Harry. Dumbledore a déjà assez de choses à penser comme ça sans devoir en plus que j'aille lui raconter un rêve qui de toute façon arrive aux même conclusion que l'article du journal.

- Si tu le dit…

***********************************************************************************************

Alors voilà. Ça c'était le premier chapitre qui n'avait pas été publier la première fois!

RAR :

**Kaorulabelle :** Merci d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer cette fic et de la reviewer. En plus, je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre! Bisous.

**Akhéza :** Merci! Et je suis très contente que t'aime beaucoup cette fic. J'espère que tu vas continuer à être une revieweuse fidèle! Bisous!

Alors voilà, le prochain chapitre, bientôt

Bisous

_~Kim~_


	18. BUSES

**Note :** Ce chapitre, est basé sur le chapitre des buses du tome 5. MAIS, il n'y a aucune révélation. La seule chose sur laquelle je me suis basé cette sur comment et où se passait les buses, alors pas de panique, il n'y a absolument R-I-E-N de révéler sur le tome 5. Voilà!

Maintenant bonne lecture!

***********************************************************************************************

CHAPITRE 18 : B.U.S.E.S.

Avril et Mai passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière et bientôt, Juin fut entamer. Harry et Ron devaient à tout prit réviser toutes leurs matières pour leur buses qui arriverait beaucoup trop vite. 

Pendant que Harry et Ron révisaient dans la salle commune, le professeur McGonnagal vint les cherchés et les emmena dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où le directeur les attendaient, l'air pensif. 

- Hum, hum, fit Harry pour signaler leur présence.

Dumbledore regarda tour à tour Harry et Ron et finalement il leur fit signe de s'asseoir devant lui. Comme il n'y avait qu'une seule chaise, il en fit apparaître une autre. Lorsqu'ils furent tout les deux assis, Dumbledore les regarda d'un air grave et leur dit :

- Je crois avoir trouver un plan pour pouvoir sauver Miss Granger. 

Harry sentit une joie intense monter en lui. Enfin, depuis près de trois mois, ils n'avaient pas eu la moindre idée de comment faire sortir Hermione de là…si elle était toujours vivante…. « NON! Harry tu ne doit pas penser à ça! Elle n'est pas morte! ». se dit Harry pour se rassurer. 

- Nous devons attendre le professeur Rogue, dit Dumbledore.

- Et pourquoi?, demanda Harry.

- Parce qu'il est aussi menacé.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes encore avant que Rogue arrive. Harry et Ron se jetaient souvent des regards inquiets. Lorsque Rogue les vit, il fit une grimace de dégoût et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise que Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître.

Dumbledore se mit alors à les regarder d'un air grave. 

- Vous devez savoir, que ce plan peut être très dangereux s'il n'est pas suivi à la lettre, dit Dumbledore sur un ton calme. Vous devrez toujours vous y fiez. C'est très important, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Harry, Ron et Rogue approuvèrent d'une signe de tête affirmatif. 

- Donc. Severus, vous devrez jouer un grand rôle là-dedans. Êtes-vous prêt à risquer votre vie?

- Oui, dit Rogue d'une voix faible. J'ai déjà risquer ma vie plusieurs fois, alors…

- En effet. Donc vous devrez espionner Voldemort du mieux que vous pouvez. Cachez-vous. Essayez de nous ramener le plus d'informations possible.

- D'accord.

- Harry, Ronald, vous devrez attendre. Quand je le vous dirai, vous pourrez agir.

- Et nous ferons quoi?, demanda Harry.

- Vous irez chercher miss Jorkins et miss Asik. Je vous donnerai le mot de passe de leur maison en temps et lieu. Vous me les emmènerez et nous les emmènerons avec nous. Je ne peux pas vous dire où nous irons, c'est un secret, mais d'ici là, vous devez vous faire discret. M'ai-je bien fait entendre?

- D'accord, répondirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix. 

- Donc, Severus, vous savez ce que je dois vous demander?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Rogue.

- Alors allez-y.

Rogue se leva et sortit immédiatement du bureau. Harry et Ron firent de même et saluèrent Dumbledore avant de sortir du bureau pour se rendre en silence à la salle commune.

Trois semaines avant la fin de l'année, Harry et Ron n'avaient toujours pas eu de signe de Dumbledore. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Ils ne cessaient d'étudier toutes leur matières, car en effet, les buses commenceraient dès le lendemain et s'étaleraient sur deux semaines. 

Lorsqu'ils reçurent leur horaire d'examens, ils s'aperçurent que pour tout les examens, c'était la théorie le matin et la pratique l'après-midi. Le premier examen fut celui de sortilèges. 

Le matin de l'examen de sortilèges,  Harry mangea très peu. Il avait l'estomac nouer. Il était très nerveux. C'est aussi pendant le petit-déjeuner que les quatre examinateurs, qui allaient leur faire passer leur examens pratique, arrivèrent.

L'un était grand, avec une longue barbe et de longs cheveux brun. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient tout de même plus court que ceux de Dumbledore, mais un peu plus et ils pourraient rivaliser. Il semblait très squelettique. Un deuxième semblait plus petit et en meilleure santé que le premier. Il semblait aussi très jeune. Le troisième était plutôt grand et un peu grassouillet. La quatrième était une très vieille femme avec de courts cheveux blancs. Elle était très petite et très grassouillette. 

L'heure d'aller faire l'examen théorique de Sortilèges arriva trop vite au goût de Harry. Lorsqu'il entra, dans la grande salle (C'était là que les examens théoriques avaient lieu), il remarqua que les longues tables avaient été enlevés et remplacées par une centaine de nouvelle table rondes. 

Harry alla s'asseoir à une table avec Ron juste à côté et attendit. C'était le professeur McGonnagal qui les surveillait. 

- Vous avez une heure pour faire l'examen, dit le professeur McGonnagal lorsque tout le monde fut assis. Vous pouvez commencés. 

Harry, l'estomac nouer et le cœur battant à tout rompre, retourna le questionnaire et se mit à lire les questions. Il commença par répondre aux plus faciles.

Un heure plus tard, Harry avait terminé son examen. Il l'avait trouvé moyennement facile. Il pensait qu'il aurait une assez bonne note. 

L'après-midi arriva trop vite aux yeux de Harry. L'examen pratique de Sortilèges. Il était devant la porte de la grande salle et savait que bientôt, ce serait son tour. Le minuscule professeur Flitwick sortit de la grande salle et appela :

- Parkinson, Pansy, Patil Padma, Patil Parvati et Potter, Harry.

Harry le cœur battant, entra dans la grande salle et regarda autour de lui. Il sortit sa baguette magique et se dirigea vers le vieil homme à la longue barbe et aux longs cheveux. 

- Harry Potter, c'est ça?, demanda le vieil homme.

Harry répondit par un signe affirmatif, trop nerveux pour répondre.

Le vieil homme qui s'appelait Iloqus Mamifris, lui demanda de faire quelques sortilèges et le nota. Bientôt, Harry fut sortit de la grande salle, satisfait. Il était certain d'avoir bien réussit. 

Le lendemain, ce fut l'examen de Botanique et Harry pensa s'en être sortit pas si mal. Le mercredi, il n'eut aucun examen pendant la journée, mais dans la soirée, il eut l'examen de divination où Harry fut sûr et certain d'avoir une note horrible. Il n'avait rien vu dans la boule de cristal et il avait dût inventer. Et il était certain que son examinateur s'en était rendu compte.

Ensuite, le jeudi vint l'examen de défense contre les forces du mal. Là à cet examen, Harry était certain d'avoir la note maximum. Autant pour l'examen théorique que pratique.

Le lundi suivant, Harry eut l'épreuve de Potion. Là, sans la présence de Rogue et des Serpentards, Harry réussit avec grand succès la potion qu'il devait préparer.

Après avoir passer tout ces examens, Harry se sentait libérer. Enfin, presque. Il était plus inquiet que jamais à propos d'Hermione et espérait que Dumbledore lui donne son signal à lui et Ron.

***********************************************************************************************

Alors voilà! Je me suis tellement sentie gentille aujourd'hui que j'ai décidée de publier tout de suite le prochain chapitre! Elle est gentille la fille hein?

Bon alors!?

**Akhéza :** Merci pour ta review! Où est la fille de Voldemort? Mais si tu regarde, tout ce qui arrive dans l'histoire, a une logique et cette logique ramène à la fille de Voldemort. Ha!Ha! Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir quand on va vraiment découvrir qui est la fille de Voldemort, c'est dans l'un des derniers chapitre, qui va arriver assez vite! Alors je te laisse penser à tout ça et…..voilà! Bisous!

Maintenant, REVIEWS tout le monde! lol! Je ne publierai pas le prochain chapitre avant au moins jeudi ou vendredi, donc dans 2 ou 3 jours, ce qui est quand même raisonnable, n'est-ce pas? 

Pour une petite publicité, ceux que ça leur tente, je vous invite à aller lire la fic Quand l'humour passe avant tout, la n°1 et la n°2. C'est un délire et l'auteur et bien……..c'est moi! Je ne vous oblige pas, mais si vous aller les lire, SVP laissez un review!

Alors bisous

@ au prochain chapitre!!!!

_~Kim~_


	19. Étrange Lettre

CHAPITRE 19 : ÉTRANGE LETTRE

            L'avant dernière journée avant que l'année soit terminée, Harry se leva d'une humeur massacrante. Il était en furie contre Dumbledore. Il venait de passer une nuit blanche à se demander que faire puisque Dumbledore, lui, ne semblait pas s'occuper du cas d'Hermione. Il avait essayer de penser pourquoi Dumbledore ne leur avait pas donner le signal. Qu'attendait-il? Que Hermione se fasse tuer avant d'agir? Enfin, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. En tout cas, si ils réussissaient par un quelconque miracle à sauver Hermione, Harry était certain qu'elle se tuerait de ne pas avoir pu passer ses examens. « Et tout ça à cause de Dumbledore », se dit Harry. « S'il avait agit tout de suite au lieu d'attendre, on n'en serait pas rendu là! »

Donc, Harry descendit à la grande salle où il vit Ron. 

- Salut Harry!, dit joyeusement Ron en voyant Harry arriver.

- Comment peux-tu être d'une humeur aussi joyeuse quand tu sais que Hermione est en danger?, dit Harry d'un ton rageur.

Ron le regarda bizarrement et se pencha vers Dean et Seamus afin de parler de Quidditch avec eux.

« Un autre qui ne se préoccupe même pas d'Hermione », pensa Harry furieusement. 

Bientôt fut le moment de l'arrivée des hiboux. Hedwidge emporta une lettre à Harry d'un expéditeur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comme il ne voulut pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il la mit dans sa poche, se leva de table et sortit de la grande salle en essayant de marcher le plus normalement possible. 

Il décida d'aller à la salle commune pour lire sa lettre. Il monta les marches qui menaient à la salle commune, entra par le trou de la grosse dame après avoir donner le mot de passe et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il regarda s'il y avait quelqu'un. Il y avait trois première année, qui, à ses yeux, était sans importance. Alors il ouvrit la lettre, et reconnut l'écriture ordonnée d'Hermione. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine alors qu'il parcourait des yeux la lettre. Il se résigna enfin à lire.

_Cher Harry,_

_            Je t'écris pour te dire, que je suis très déçu de ton comportement. Te connaissant, j'aurais pensé que tu serais venu tout de suite à mon secours, comme tu en as l'habitude. Mais, je pense que Dumbledore a un rapport avec cela alors je te pardonne. Mais maintenant, Harry, n'écoute pas Dumbledore et vient à mon secours. Je viens d'entendre Tu-Sais-Qui dire que si tu ne venais pas d'ici demain, il me tuerait puisque je ne lui serais plus d'aucune utilité. Je t'en pris, Harry, je t'en supplie, vient me sauver!_

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione._

Harry dût relire la lettre au moins trois fois avant de comprendre : Hermione lui demandait de l'aide. Elle lui faisait un appel au secours. Mais il avait peur que cela soit un piège….et puis de toute façon, il faudrait qu'il y aille lui-même puisque Dumbledore ne semble pas s'en préoccuper.

Harry se leva de son fauteuil et se mit à courir vers la grande salle pour montrer à Ron la lettre. Harry alla voir Ron et lui dit essoufflé :

- Ron, je dois te parler, maintenant.

- D'accord, dit Ron en levant les sourcils. 

Ron se leva et Harry et lui se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur de la grande salle. Harry l'emmena dans la salle commune et montra la lettre à Ron. Ron la lut tranquillement et souleva encore plus les sourcils après avoir fini sa lecture.

- C'est vraiment Hermione qui a écrit ça?, demanda Ron comme pour en être certain.

- Je suis certain, répondit Harry. Regarde c'est son écriture.

- Mais Dumbledore a dit…

- On se fou de se que Dumbledore a pu dire! Si nous n'y allons pas par nous-même, rien ne se fera, alors nous devons agir par nous-même.

Ron sembla penser quelques secondes à ce que Harry venait de lui dire puis dit :

- Si jamais tu vas là-bas, je viens avec toi c'est sûr et certain, dit Ron en souriant.

Harry sourit à son tour. Il était content que son meilleur ami se soucis un peu de Hermione.

Il passa le restant de la journée avec Ron afin de se faire un plan qu'ils appliqueraient dès le soir même. Le soir venu, leur plan était complet. Ils savaient tout ce qu'ils allaient faire. Mais une chose les bloquaient : comment aller là-bas. Ils avaient bien penser à la poudre de cheminette, mais où aller? C'était la question qu'ils se posaient. 

- Peut-être en disant maison de Vous-Savez-Qui, proposa Ron.

Cela mit la puce à l'oreille d'Harry. Il était certain que c'était quelque chose de semblable qu'il fallait dire. Puis soudain une idée lui vint.

- Ron! Peut-être faut-il dire, _Manoir Jedusor_!, s'exclama Harry.

- Manoir Jedusor?, répéta Ron les sourcils froncés. 

- Oui! Le vrai nom de Voldemort est Jedusor et selon moi, il doit vivre dans le manoir de son père qui a pour nom Manoir Jedusor.

- Mais oui! Tu as raison!, s'exclama Ron en ayant un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

- Nous agirons après le souper.

- D'accord.

L'heure du souper se passa dans le plus grand calme entre Harry et Ron. Tout les deux voulaient se concentré sur leur tactiques, sur leur façon de procédé si jamais quelque chose d'inattendu arrivait.

Ce soir-là, la salle commune fut vider des élèves à vingt-deux heures. C'est donc à cet heure qu'ils décidèrent d'agir. Ron sortit un sac avec de la poudre de cheminette dedans. C'était Fred et George qui avait été chercher la poudre. Ni Ron, ni Harry ne savaient où ni comment ils se l'étaient procurer, mais cela leur importait peu. 

- Près?, demanda Harry.

- Près, répondit Ron d'un ton convaincant. 

Harry se tourna vers la cheminée, la soirée ne serait pas de tout repos…………

***********************************************************************************************

HA!HA! J'aime les fins de chapitres comme ça où on se demanda se qui va se passer! Hé!Hé!

Bon alors merci beaucoup à _Kaorulabelle et _minimoi_ pour vos super gentille reviews!_

Alors c'est ça et le prochain chapitre, sera publier d'ici Dimanche, mais je crois vraiment que je vais avoir le temps de le publier seulement Dimanche, m'enfin, c'est pas un délais trop long, n'est-ce pas? 

Alors….

@ au prochain chapitre :)

_~Kim~_


	20. L'ennemi Secret

CHAPITRE 20 : L'ENNEMI SECRET 

Harry regarda la cheminée quelques instants, inspira profondément et pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il entra dans la cheminée et cria : 

- _Manoir Jedusor_!

Il se mit à tourner et vit un tourbillon de cheminée passer devant lui. Il dût se fermer les yeux car une sensation de vertige s'empara de lui. Bientôt, il sentit ses pieds toucher un sol de cheminée. Il sortit de la cheminée et attendit que Ron arrive. Le sol était froid et humide, ce qui lui donna froid au pieds, malgré ses souliers. Pendant qu'il attendait Ron, il se mit à regarder un peu partout autour de lui. Il était dans un salon. Un salon sombre. Il n'y avait qu'un seul grand fauteuil au milieu de la pièce. Et la seule source de lumière provenait de la cheminée. Cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. Ça sentait la magie noire à plein nez. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé, c'était bel et bien chez Voldemort. 

Bientôt, il entendit un bruit qui lui indiqua que Ron arrivait. Dès que Ron fut apparut dans la cheminée, celui-ci en sortit et s'épousseta. Harry en fit de même puisqu'il ne l'avait pas fait en arrivant. 

Harry et Ron se regardèrent un instant. Puis Harry commença à avancer dans la pièce, suivit de Ron. Quand ils furent près de la porte, ils entendirent une voix dure et glacée dire :

- Bonjour, jeunes enfants.

Harry cessa de respirer quelques instants et son sang se glaça. Il échangea un regard avec Ron et tout deux se tournèrent en même temps vers la personne qui avait dit ça. C'était un homme. Il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs et était totalement habillé de noir. Il avait un regard noir et pénétrant. Il sentit alors un picotement douloureux à sa cicatrice, mais l'ignora complètement.

- Qui êtes-vous?, demanda Harry sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Vous n'avez absolument pas besoin de le savoir, dit l'homme de sa voix glacée. Mais vous, que faites-vous ici?

- Pourquoi vous le dirais-je?

- Oh, mais parce que….

- Non, Ludovic, c'est Potter et son copain Weasley, dit une autre voix froide. Ils ont reçus la lettre.

Un homme, au teint blanchâtre et aux yeux rouges qui ressemblait à un serpent, sortit de l'ombre. Harry reconnut le visage qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis trop longtemps : Lord Voldemort.

- Alors Potter, tu as reçu la lettre de ton amie Granger?, demanda Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais.

- Oui, répondit froidement Harry.

Harry sentit que Ron était terrifié. Un instant, Harry se demanda si cela avait été une bonne idée que Ron vienne avec lui. Mais il chassa cette idée rapidement _« Ce n'est pas le temps de penser à ça! », _se dit Harry. 

- C'est très bien, dit Voldemort en élargissant son sourire.

- Pourquoi?, demanda Ron qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Parce que vous êtes tellement stupide!, répondit Voldemort en se tournant vers Ron.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit à quel point il étaient vulnérable, à quel point ils étaient facile à manipuler, dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Je savais que Potter était très facile à manipuler, mais pas à ce point.

Voldemort s'avança vers Harry et Ron. Il les regarda et son sourire, déjà très large, s'élargit encore plus. 

- Potter, je te présente mon mangemort secret, Ludovic Jorkins, dit Voldemort en montrant l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Alors c'était lui. C'était le mangemort secret. Le père de Ange. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre cet homme et Ange. « _Peut-être ressemble-t-elle à sa mère _», pensa Harry stupidement. Pourtant, cet homme semblait bizarre. Il y avait quelque chose qui émanait de lui qui était bizarre. Trop bizarre. Harry se rendit soudainement compte, que les silhouette qu'il avait vu dans son rêve où Cornélius Fudge mourrait, était lui, la mère de Ange et Ange. Harry ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour se rendre à cette conclusion, mais il était certain que c'était cela. 

Mais quelque chose lui échappait. Si la lettre était un piège, comment se faisait-il que ce soit l'écriture d'Hermione?!

- Mais comment cela se fait-il que ce soit l'écriture d'Hermione si c'était un piège?, demanda soudainement Harry.

- Oh, parce que c'est elle qui l'a écrit, répondit Ludovic Jorkins.

- Elle n'a pas été facile à convaincre, dit Voldemort. 

- J'ai été obliger de la torturer pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes!, dit Jorkins d'une voix menaçante.

- Mais elle n'a pas cédée, alors je lui ait jeter l'imperium, renchérit Voldemort. Elle a essayer de résister, mais….elle était trop faible pour ça!

Le sourire de Voldemort et de Jorkins s'agrandirent. 

Harry, lui, n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu torturer Hermione ainsi et l'obliger à écrire une lettre qui était un piège. 

Tout d'un coup, le sourire de Voldemort disparut et son visage prit une expression terrifiante.

- Mais nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir escompté, dit-il, puisque ce n'était pas elle que nous voulions torturer. Mais vous.

Harry sentit Ron avoir la respiration saccadé et il devina que Ron était terrifié. Plus que jamais, Harry regretta d'avoir emmener Ron avec lui. D'avoir accepté de l'emmener avec lui.

- Alors maintenant que vous êtes là, continua tranquillement Voldemort, nous pouvons avoir le plaisir que nous voulions. Endoloris!

Harry reçu le sort de plein fouet. Il s'effondra sous l'effet de la douleur. Une douleur intense. Il avait envie de mourir. Il criait, il hurlait de douleur, mais la douleur ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller. Bientôt, il entendit un autre cri, un autre hurlement qui n'était pas le sien. Jorkins avait jeté le doloris à Ron. Harry se mit à ne plus pouvoir penser tellement la douleur était grande. Il avait envie que tout s'arrête, que tout s'écroule et qu'il s'en aille au paradis, endroit où il serait en sécurité et où la douleur n'existait pas. Soudain, la douleur partit aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Il resta allongé sur le sol, la respiration saccadé. Une main le prit par le bras et le souleva pour le remettre sur pied. Il regarda qui s'était et il s'aperçu que c'était Jorkins. Maintenant, seule la douleur de sa cicatrice le démangeait. Mais il s'en foutait. À côté de se qu'il venait de ressentir, c'était à peine s'il sentait cette douleur qui normalement lui emmenait les larmes aux yeux. 

- Ce n'était qu'un petit avant-goût, dit Jorkins.

- La prochaine fois…., commença Voldemort

- Il n'y aura pas d'autre fois, dit une voix doucereuse derrière Voldemort.

***********************************************************************************************

Et voilà un autre chapitre de terminer!

Alors merci à **_mymy1_** et à **_minimoi_ pour vos reviews.**

**_Kaorulabelle _**: Euh…il y a un problème?

M'enfin, je vais faire le plus vite possible pour vous poster le prochain chapitre. D'après moi, ce sera mardi ou mercredi. Gros maximum mercredi. 

Alors Reviews

Et @+

_~Kim~_


	21. La Bataille

Je suis vraiment désolé de ce retard. Mille excuses. Je ne vous donnerai pas toute les excuses du monde, j'ai juste pas eu le temps alors s.v.p. pardonnez-moi.

Voici le chapitre 21.

***********************************************************************************************

**CHAPITRE 21 : LA BATAILLE**

- Il n'y aura pas d'autre fois, dit une voix doucereuse derrière Voldemort.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Harry fit un pas de côté et fut stupéfait de voir………..

- Professeur Dumbledore!, s'écria Harry sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le regard de Dumbledore semblait partager entre le dégoût et l'amusement. Il n'y avait plus cette lueur pétillante qui habitait ces yeux habituellement. Chaque ride était d'une dureté, d'une froideur incomparable. Pourtant, un sourire amuser restait accroché à ses lèvres. Une lueur de défi se voyait dans le regard que lançait Dumbledore à Voldemort. Voldemort, lui, semblait partager entre le défi et la peur. Harry savait très bien que Voldemort avait peur de Dumbledore, mais que celui-ci ne voulait pas le montrer. 

Un sourire amusé traversa le visage de Voldemort et celui-ci dit :

- Et pourquoi n'y aura-t-il pas d'autre fois?

Dumbledore regarda le seigneur des ténèbres sans répondre. Jorkins s'était mit un peu à l'écart, mais il avait la main crispé sur sa baguette, près à attaquer. Voyant cela, Harry sortit la sienne. Il ne voulait pas être prit par surprise. Ron était totalement à l'écart et semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir tant il avait peur. Harry se demanda si son ami serait capable de continuer à se battre. Ron regarda vers sa direction et Harry lui fit un signe d'encouragement. Ron sourit tristement et reporta son attention sur Voldemort et Dumbledore. Harry en fit de même et il vit que les deux sorciers étaient en train de se regarder intensément dans les yeux sans ciller. Finalement, Dumbledore dit :

- Tu as fini ton spectacle, Tom. Tu as fait des ravages et semé la terreur une fois et je t'ai laissé faire. Maintenant, je ne te laisserai pas recommencé. 

- Il faudra que tu me tue, cracha Voldemort.

- Prendre ta vie ne sera pas suffisant. Tes mangemorts continueront. Il y a d'autres moyens de te faire arrêté.

- Comme quoi par exemple?

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la porte qui se trouvait derrière Harry s'ouvrit à la volée. Quelques hommes encagoulés entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils se rassemblèrent autour de Dumbledore et Voldemort.

- Je ne vous ai pas appelé, dit froidement Voldemort.

- Nous avons cru que…, commença un mangemort.

- Mais je crois que j'aurai besoin de vous.

Un sourire mauvais étira sa bouche sans lèvres. Harry cru voir certains mangemorts soupirer de soulagement. Ils avaient dû penser que leur maître les punirait. 

- Tom, si tu me permet, je pense que cela ne concerne que toi et moi, dit Dumbledore.

- Tu pense trop, répondit Voldemort.

- Alors je crois qu'il serait bon que Harry et le jeune Mr.Weasley puissent retourner à Poudlard.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire. Un rire froid, glacé et sans joie. Il s'arrêta de rire brusquement.

- Tu veux rire de moi?, s'écria Voldemort, une lueur de méchanceté dans les yeux.

Harry s'aperçut alors que Dumbledore essayait de gagner du temps. Il réalisa que Dumbledore avait un plan et qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de s'inquiété. Harry sut que Dumbledore avait préparé une armée et que ceux-ci allaient bientôt arrivés. 

Harry entendit un léger bruit provenant de nul part. Puis un autre. Puis encore un autre. Puis une dizaine de sorciers arrivèrent. Puis plusieurs autres arrivèrent. Les mangemorts réagirent tout de suite, mais Voldemort les ramena à l'ordre. Les nouveaux arrivant d'un côté et les mangemorts de l'autre côté, Harry savait qu'une vraie bataille aurait lieu sous ses yeux. Harry vit alors que Dumbledore lui faisait signe d'aller avec les nouveaux arrivants. Harry se tourna vers Ron, lui fit signe de le suivre et ils allèrent tout les deux sur le côté des combattants de Dumbledore. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas cagoulés et Harry en reconnu quelques uns. Sirius était là. Harry se dirigea vers lui, heureux de pouvoir le voir. Il était maintenant derrière un bonne centaine de sorciers, tous plus grand que lui. Il ne pouvait voir se qui se passait devant, mais savait qu'il y avait de l'action. Bientôt, il vit Sirius s'activer et il vit que tout les sorciers se lançait des sorts. Des sorts fusaient de partout, la plupart étant des sorts qu'il ne connaissait pas ou à peine. Harry dût se baisser pour ne pas recevoir un sort qui se dirigeait vers lui. 

Harry se retrouva face à un mangemort cagoulé un peu plus petit que les autres. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui et Harry se prépara à attaquer. Il lui lança un _stupéfix_, mais le mangemort se baissa et le sort se dirigea vers quelqu'un d'autre qui le reçu de plein fouet. Le mangemort ricana.

- Alors tu penses vraiment que ton petit stupéfix c'est assez pour me défaire de mes moyens, ricana le mangemort.

Harry resta figé sur place quand il entendit la voix. C'était une voix de fille. De jeune fille. Il connaissait cette voix. Mais avec tout le vacarme et les sorts qui fusaient de partout, il n'avait pu entendre parfaitement la voix. Mais il savait qu'il avait déjà entendu cette voix, qu'elle lui était familière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter? Tu vas pleuré parce que t'a pas réussi à me toucher avec ton petit sort de mauviette?, ricana encore une fois la jeune fille.

Cette fois, Harry avait reconnut la voix. C'était Ange. Alors, elle voulait jouer à ça avec lui? Il lui ferait payer! Son visage se durcit et il se concentra de nouveau. Il lança un autre Stupéfix alors que Ange était en train de ricaner. Elle s'en aperçut trop tard et elle reçu le sort de plein fouet. Harry ricana à son tour.

- Alors, qui est la mauviette maintenant?, dit Harry en la regardant avec une expression de dégoût.

- Harry!, dit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et vit Dumbledore accompagné de Ron. Ron avait dans les mains quelques chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Hermione! Il se précipita sur Ron et regarda Hermione. Elle semblait meurtri. Elle semblait épuisé. S'il n'avait pas su qu'elle était vivante, Harry aurait pu dire qu'elle était morte. Il n'osa même pas s'imaginer un seul instant ce que Voldemort et ses mangemorts lui avait fait subir. Il sentit une main douce se posé gentiment sur son épaule. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il pleurait. Il fit un brusque mouvement pour enlevé ses larmes et se tourna vers Dumbledore qui lui tendait un vieux ballon de football. 

- Harry prend ce ballon. C'est un portoloin. Il t'emmènera dans mon bureau. J'ai des choses à te dire et à t'expliquer alors reste dans mon bureau. Attend-moi avec ton ami. Mr.Weasley, je veux que vous alliez porter miss.Granger à l'infirmerie et que vous reveniez immédiatement dans mon bureau. Ce que j'ai à dire vous concerne aussi, dit Dumbledore d'un voix grave.

- D'accord, répondirent Harry et Ron faiblement.

Harry et Ron posèrent leur main sur le ballon de football et Harry se sentit soulever de terre et se sentit emmener à des kilomètres plus loin. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il atterri dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Ron. Ron se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte et lui dit :

- Je fais ce que Dumbledore a dit. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

Harry lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise du bureau et attendit avec impatience que Dumbledore revienne.

***********************************************************************************************

Alors voilà! Il ne reste que deux chapitres! YOUPI!!!!

Bon alors thanks à _minimoi_, _Miss Bactérie_ et _wormfoot pour vos reviews!_

La suite, le plus bientôt possible!


	22. La Fille De Voldemort

Me revoilà enfin avec la suite!

Merci à **_Akhéza_** et **_minimoi_** pour vos reviews.

Place à l'avant-dernier chapitre de la fic!!!

***********************************************************************************************

CHAPITRE 22 : LA FILLE DE VOLDEMORT

            Ron revint quelques minutes après être partit. Harry se tortillait sur sa chaise et il avait vraiment hâte que Dumbledore revienne. Il se demandait si Hermione allait retrouvé ses forces bientôt. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il l'avait vu. 

Un bruit provenant de l'extérieur du bureau attira l'attention de Harry et Ron. Harry se retourna et vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Dumbledore qui était étrangement accompagné de Ange. Harry fronça les sourcils. Que faisait Ange ici? Il posa son regard sur celui de Dumbledore et comprit que celui-ci allait tout lui expliquer. Dumbledore fit apparaître une chaise à côté de Harry où Ange alla s'asseoir. Elle gardait la tête baisser, comme si elle avait honte d'elle-même. Dumbledore alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et regarda chaque élève qu'il avait devant lui. Il soupira profondément.

- Harry, Ronald, il y a des choses que je dois vous expliquer, dit Dumbledore calmement. Cependant, vous devrez rester calme, tout les deux.

Harry et Ron approuvèrent par un signe de tête. Harry avait une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de parler.

- D'abord je vais vous expliquer pourquoi _Miss.Jorkins_ est ici, avec vous, continua Dumbledore.

Dumbledore avait dit les mots Miss.Jorkins assez tranquillement et avec une pointe de haine qui se lisait dans sa voix. Harry se tourna vers Ange, se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore lui en voulait, lui qui était habituellement si difficile à mettre en colère.

- Alors Miss.Jorkins, je crois que vous avez quelque chose à dire à Harry et à Ronald, dit Dumbledore en regardant Ange.

- Oui, dit Ange avec une voix faible.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et Ron et leur lança un intense regard de pitié. Elle voulait qu'ils aient pitié d'elle. Pourquoi?

- Ça a un rapport avec Granger, dit Ange après un moment. Au début de l'année, c'est Sarah Asik qui a enlever Hermione et l'a emmener à Voldemort. Mais j'étais complice. C'est moi qui ait conseillée le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'enlever Hermione pour attirer Harry dans un piège.

Harry essayait d'assimiler l'information. Alors elle leur avait jouer dans le dos depuis le début? Et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte? Un léger sentiment de rage l'envahit, mais il le cacha du mieux qu'il le put. 

- Je suis venue ici, à Poudlard, parce que j'étais en mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, continua Ange. Je suis allée à Beauxbâtons. J'ai reçu une formation de mangemort et j'en suis devenue une. J'ai toujours eu pour but de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En venant ici, j'avais ma première vraie mission. Je devais vous espionner et donner toutes les informations à Sarah Asik, qui elle allait les rapportés au maître.

Harry n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Ange les avaient espionner depuis le début de l'année.

- Au début de l'année, dans le Poudlard Express nous avons parler de Rogue, continua Ange. Je vous ai dit que je le connaissait et j'ai penser que j'avais fait une énorme erreur. Que vous alliez douter de moi. Mais vous êtes tomber dans mon piège quand même.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Harry la regardait avec dégoût. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela? Harry avait toujours penser qu'elle était une fille bien. Il s'était vraisemblablement tromper. 

Harry pensa à quelque chose qui le fit réagir. Il regarda Dumbledore et se força à parler.

- Professeur, je crois que Ange nous ment, dit-il. Quand nous l'avons interroger avec le véritaserium, elle n'aurait pu nous mentir, mais…

- Le maître avait prévu le coup, coupa Ange. Il savait que quelqu'un allait nous soumettre à un interrogatoire. C'est pourquoi il nous a jetés, à Sarah et à moi, un sort très puissant d'ancienne magie noire, qui consiste à empêcher toute personne de donner certaines informations, même quand la personne est soumise à un sérum de vérité. Vous savez, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très perspicace…

Harry ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Ange l'avait trahi. Il aurait dût se douter d'elle. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, sa cicatrice l'avait brûlé. C'était un avertissement. Harry avait été trop stupide et était tombé dans son piège.

- Merci, Miss.Jorkins, je vais terminer, dit Dumbledore. Harry, Ronald, ce que je vais vous dire vous choquera peut-être, mais vous devez essayés de rester calme.

- Je ne vois pas quel genre de révélation pourrait nous choquer plus que ce que nous venons d'entendre, dit Harry avec un tremblement de colère.

- S'il-te-plaît Harry, laisse-moi terminer, ensuite tu diras ce que tu voudras.

Il y avait quelque chose de suppliant dans la voix de Dumbledore, ce qui inquiéta Harry. Depuis quand Dumbledore perdait-il à ce point le contrôle? Qu'est-ce qu'il le rendait aussi suppliant et aussi insécurisé? Cela donnait la chair de poule à Harry qui était si habitué de voir Dumbledore calme.

- Donc, je crois que je vais commencer par le commencement, dit Dumbledore. Miss.Jorkins était sensé être transféré de l'école Beauxbâtons, en France. Au début de l'année j'ai reçu un registre en provenance de l'école, qui confirmait le transfert. Ce que je ne me suis pas douter, c'est que ce registre était faux et que c'était le début du piège que Voldemort concoctait. Donc, Ange a passer le _transfert_ et est venu à Poudlard. Il y a deux jours, j'ai reçu la visite de Madame Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Nous avons discutés et je lui ai parler de Ange. Mais Madame Maxime m'a dit n'avoir jamais fait de transfert d'élèves depuis qu'elle était à la direction. C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencer à me douter que c'était un piège. Mais Madame Maxime m'a révéler quelque chose de très intéressant : une élève n'était pas allée à l'école et elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle. C'est alors qu'elle m'a dit que cette élève était en fait Ange Jedusor. J'ai tout de suite fait le lien avec Miss.Jorkins. 

- Mon vraie nom n'est pas Ange Jorkins, dit Ange en regardant Harry directement dans les yeux. C'est Ange Jedusor. 

- Comment cela se fait-il?, dit Harry consterné. 

- Je suis la fille de Voldemort. Quand Voldemort a disparu, Ludovic Jorkins m'a prit en charge et m'a élevée comme si j'étais sa propre fille. Il s'est marié avec ma mère et il a prétendu s'être rendu compte que j'étais sa fille que trop tard, c'était pourquoi je portais le nom de ma mère qui elle avait prit le nom de Jedusor. J'ai grandit au milieu des mangemorts et j'ai apprit dès mon plus jeune âge à utiliser les pires sortilèges de magie noire. J'ai apprit à avoir aucune pitié pour les autres et j'ai aussi apprit à reconnaître les gens qui sont digne de confiance et ceux qui ne le sont pas. Puis je suis allée à Beauxbâtons et j'ai apprit la magie traditionnelle. Ludo et ma mère m'ont envoyés dans cette école parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas m'envoyer à Poudlard parce qu'ils prétendaient que Dumbledore allait me reconnaître. Et pas question de m'envoyer à Durmstrang où le traitre de Igor Karkarof était le directeur. Puis Voldemort est revenu l'été dernier et je l'ai rencontré. Voldemort et Ludo ont concoctés un plan et m'ont donné une mission. Puis ils y ont intégré Sarah Asik et ils nous ont donnés toutes leurs inscriptions. Leur plan a marché à merveille jusqu'à ce soir, où vous avez découverts qui j'étais réellement. 

Harry écouta le récit jusqu'à la fin, essayant de ne pas perdre aucune information. Alors là, il ne s'y attendait pas. Ange la fille de Voldemort? Il ne s'en aurait jamais douté. Il pensa qu'il était en train de rêver. Cela ne se pouvait pas. C'était impossible. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il s'était fait avoir aussi facilement. Il voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait eu un doute, quelque chose lui aurait mit la puce à l'oreille. Rien. Il n'avait rien vu. Il regarda Dumbledore et vit que celui-ci semblait encore beaucoup plus ébranlé que lui. 

C'est la voix de Ange qui le ramena à la réalité.

- C'est pourquoi, demain je pars avec les autres, mais je ne reviendrai pas l'an prochain, dit-elle.

- Vous n'irez nul part, dit Dumbledore.

- Je vous demande pardon? C'est dans mon droit. Eh puis, votre école sera nécessairement beaucoup plus en sécurité sans moi. 

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, avant même que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais il semblait que celle-ci ne veulent pas ouvrir.

- Vous ne nous avez pas tout dit, dit Dumbledore alors que Ange se retournait.

Ange leva un sourcils et se rapprocha du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne vous ai pas dit?, demanda Ange d'un ton menaçant.

- Quels étaient les principaux objectifs du plan de Voldemort?, répondit Dumbledore.

- D'après-vous? Il voulait trouver un moyen de piéger Potter sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Il n'y avait pas que ça. Pourquoi nous avoir fait parvenir des menaces de morts qui n'étaient pas fondés?

- C'était pour que vous aillez l'œil aux aguets. Que vous pensiez qu'il allait attaqué à une telle date, mais qu'en réalité, il allait attaqué à une autre date beaucoup plus tard. 

- Pourquoi avoir gardé Miss-Granger aussi longtemps dans ce cas?

- Pour que vous perdiez espoir.

Puis elle se tourna encore une fois vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit.

***

Harry et Ron étaient sortis du bureau de Dumbledore tout de suite après Ange. Ils s'étaient rendu à la salle commune et avaient montés dans leur dortoir sans porter attention aux autres élèves qui fêtaient la fin de l'année scolaire.

***********************************************************************************************

Plus qu'un seul chapitre et c'est la fin! **UN CHAPITRE ET C'EST FINI!!!**

Je pourrai peut-être faire une suite, si vous voulez, ce serait la 6e année de Harry et l'histoire serait toujours en rapport avec la fille de Voldemort qui est, comme vous le savez maintenant, Ange. Dites-moi si vous voulez que je fasse une suite. Cependant ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Si vous voulez que je vous avertisse quand je commencerai la suite, si j'en fait une, laissez-moi votre adresse E-Mail et je vous enverrai un message quand ce sera le temps.

En passant, ceux qui se demandent quand je vais mettre la suite de _La Jeunesse de TEJ_, c'est pour bientôt, j'ai presque terminer d'écrire le chapitre. Si ça prend autant de temps, c'est parce que le chapitre est très long. Notez qu'il y aura des spoilers, mais je suis presque sûr et certaine que tout le monde ont lu le tome 5, maintenant qu'il est sorti.

J'aimerais aussi dire que si vous voulez rire un peu, allez lire Quand l'humour passe avant tout numéro 2. Les lecteurs m'ont tellement suppliez pour que je fasse une suite au numéro 1, que j'ai fait une suite, mais j'aimerais quand même avoir des reviews. SVP!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer une très belle fin de journée et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review!

_~Kim~_


	23. Le Début De La Fin

CHAPITRE 23 : LE DÉBUT DE LA FIN

            Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de très bonne heure. Dans quelques heures il se retrouverait dans la maison des Dursleys. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il aurait eu envie d'aller directement chez Ron ou chez Hermione. Hermione. Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit à l'infirmerie pour aller voir Hermione. En descendant à l'infirmerie, il remarqua que les couloirs étaient complètement déserts, autant d'élèves que de professeurs. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Après tout, c'était trop de bonne heure pour que les autres soient debout. 

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, il vit Hermione allonger sur un lit. L'infirmière n'était pas là. Il alla quand même s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Hermione et regarda son amie dormir. Il avait pitié d'elle. Elle avait tellement souffert…à cause de lui. C'était lui que Voldemort voulait, pas elle. Voldemort avait utiliser Hermione pour que Harry se rende. S'il n'avait pas exister…non! Il chassa ces idées noires. Harry sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya avec sa manche de robe d'un geste distrait. Il n'était pas capable de détaché ses yeux d'Hermione. Il se demanda comment elle réagirait lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'elle avait manquée toutes ces buses. Harry se demanda si elle pourrait les passés puisqu'elle avait manquée plus de la moitié de l'année…

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra. Il se dirigea vers Harry avec un regard désolé. Harry se demanda pourquoi son directeur était désoler.

Harry pensa alors à quelque chose. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé au manoir Jedusor après son départ. Peut-être était-ce pour cela?

- Harry, je dois te parler, dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

Harry fit un signe approbateur et regarda son directeur. Il n'aimait le ton trop calme que Dumbledore employait. Mme.Pomfresh apparut par la porte de son bureau et quand elle les vit elle s'avança vers eux, une expression de colère sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?, dit-elle colérique. 

- Nous sommes venus voir Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore.

- Vous auriez dût me demander la permission! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec…

- Nous ne la réveillerons pas, c'est promit, coupa Dumbledore.

Mme.Pomfresh les regarda tout les deux, soupira et dit :

- Dix minutes, pas plus.

Elle tourna les talons et retourna dans son bureau en claquant la porte.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et vit que celui-ci lui faisait signe de s'approcher de lui. Harry s'approcha un peu, tout en restant sur le bord du lit d'Hermione. 

- Harry, je me dois de te dire ce qui s'est passer hier chez Voldemort pendant que tu n'étais pas là, dit Dumbledore d'un ton grave.

- Alors?, demanda précipitamment Harry.

- Sirius est venu au manoir Jedusor. Je lui avait dit de rester chez lui, mais il ne m'a pas écouter. Il a emmener Remus Lupin avec lui. Et c'est pendant un moment, un seul moment d'inattention que c'est arrivé.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé!?

- Voldemort a vu Sirius et Remus. Sirius sentant le danger s'est retiré en transplannant, mais Remus lui…

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Remus est mort. 

Harry regarda Dumbledore avec grands yeux. Pourquoi Remus? Il aimait bien son ancien professeur. Il aurait voulu le revoir, mais il  ne l'a jamais revu. Et il est mort avant. Oh, il n'aurait pas plus aimer que se soit Sirius, au contraire. Au moins, Harry savait que son parrain était toujours vivant. Pendant un moment il avait cru que se soit lui, Sirius, qui soit mort. 

Hermione remua à côté de lui. Elle se réveillait. Oh, combien Harry était content! Il se précipita sur elle et la regarda se réveiller, tranquillement. Harry sourit en la voyant ouvrir les yeux. Il était heureux de la revoir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sourit en voyant Harry. Un sourire crispé par la douleur.

- Bonjour, dit Harry gentiment en souriant.

- Bonjour, répondit Hermione d'une voix presque inaudible. Où suis-je?, demanda-t-elle.

- En sécurité. Tu es à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, répondit Harry.

Hermione s'assit dans son lit et sourit grandement. Elle regarda Harry et dit :

- Je suis très contente de te revoir, Harry. 

- Je suis très heureux aussi, Hermione, dit Harry.

***

Plus tard, Harry retourna aux dortoir en compagnie d'Hermione qui avait eu son congé. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, une tête rousse se précipita sur eux. 

- Enfin, vous êtes là!, s'écria-t-il.

Hermione et Ron firent une chose qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais fait : ils s'enlacèrent. Harry sourit à cette preuve d'amitié. Harry était content qu'enfin, tout les trois se retrouvaient réunis. Mais la mort de Remus l'empêchait d'être heureux à l'extrême comme il l'aurait voulu. Il n'avait pas beaucoup connu Remus, mais il aurait voulu le connaître un peu plus, le revoir au moins une fois. La vie était injuste. Elle lui enlevait tout ceux qu'il aimait. Heureusement pour lui, il lui restait, Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Dumbledore sur qui il pouvait toujours compté. Il sourit à cette pensée.

***

            Bientôt, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans un compartiment du train qui les ramenaient chez eux. Harry devait encore retourner chez les Dursleys. Mais cela l'importait peu. Il voulait savoir ce que Voldemort avait fait à Hermione. Il voulait des détails, la vérité. Il regarda Hermione. Il ne fut pas surpris de la voir lire un livre. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient dans le train et cela faisait une bonne demi-heure. Harry décida qu'il fallait rompre ce silence trop lourd.

- Hermione, je veux que tu me dises ce que Voldemort t'a fait, dit Harry le plus gentiment possible pour ne pas la brusquer.

Hermione mit son livre sur ses genoux et regarda Harry. Elle semblait presque sur le bord de fondre en larmes. Aussitôt, Harry s'en voulut. Ron avait porter son attention sur Harry et Hermione et les regardaient un après l'autre.

- Harry, commença Hermione. Je veux bien te le dire, mais promets-moi de rester calme. Ça ne vaudrait à rien que tu t'énerves. 

Harry la regarda en se demandant ce qui pourrait le mettre plus en colère que le fait que Voldemort ait torturer Hermione.

- V…Volde…Voldemort m'a principalement torturer, continua Hermione un peu tremblante. Ses mangemorts aussi. Surtout Lucius Malefoy et Ludovic Jorkins. Mais Lucius Malefoy n'a pas fait que me torturer. Il m'a…il m'a…

Elle fondit en larmes et Ron se précipita sur elle pour la consoler. Harry détourna le regard et regarda le plancher. Il se sentait tellement mal de lui avoir ramener des souvenirs aussi atroces. Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser.

- Harry, Mr.Malefoy m'a violée, dit Hermione entre deux sanglots. Et plusieurs fois.

Cette fois, s'en était trop! Harry la regarda, la bouche entrouverte. Ron aussi. Harry et Ron étaient tout les deux désolés. Harry s'en voulu encore plus. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il ferait payer à Lucius Malefoy ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione. C'était impossible pour Harry. Il n'avait pas pu faire quelque chose d'aussi atroce. Harry bouillait d'un rage qu'il n'arriverait plus à contenir très longtemps. Cela le choquait au plus haut point. 

Le reste du voyage se passa dans un silence lourd et gêner. Harry n'avait plus envie de parler avec personne ni de Quidditch ni de rien. Rien du tout. 

Ils arrivèrent vite à destination. Harry prit ses affaires lentement. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner chez les Dursleys. Il sortit du compartiment, puis du train. Puis il se dirigea vers le mur qui séparait le monde des sorciers du monde des moldus. Il le traversa et se retrouva sur une allée remplit de moldus se pressant pour aller prendre leur train. Au loin, il vit les Dursleys. Avant d'aller les rejoindre, il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. Ils se saluèrent et Ron tourna les talons pour aller rejoindre les Dursleys. Il salua Mr. et Mme Weasley en passant.

Cette année, il s'arrangerait pour garder un contact avec le monde des sorciers. Il savait que Voldemort allait frapper plus fort que jamais. Il voulait être au courant….et il le serait. L'oncle Vernon ne l'en empêcherait pas. 

FIN

***********************************************************************************************

Et Voilà!!! 

Vous savez la fin!

Maintenant pour la suite qui se passera pendant la 6e année qui s'appellera tout simplement La Fille De Voldemort 2e Partie, je veux simplement vous prévenir que cela va prendre un certain temps parce que je dois me faire une histoire, un plan et écrire. En plus j'ai d'autres fics donc ça risque de prendre un certain temps. Mais pour ceux qui veulent que je les avertissent quand je publierai le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie, laissez-moi votre e-mail avec votre review.

Bon! Alors premièrement merci à **_minimoi et Akhéza _**pour vos reviews pour le chapitre 22. Toujours fidèles au poste! C'est super!

Bon là, je vais remercier tout le monde qui ont postés au moins une review depuis le début de la fic : 

Arwen Potter, vaca, minimoi, Cynore, Tonks la métamorphmagus, kiwi, Kalika, Akhéza, Kaorulabelle, wormfoot et Miss Bactérie.

Si j'ai oublier quelqu'un, mes plus plates excuses.

Bon alors c'est ça et j'espère vous revoir quand je ferai la deuxième partie :)

Bisous

_~Kim~_


End file.
